Crimes de Guerre
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis - et qui ne jouerait pas pour gagner le docteur Watson ?


Bref.

Me voici enfin avec mon humble proposition sur le Holmes/Watson. Le premier et peut-être le seul, qui fait 47 pages et qui aura occupé un bon bout de mon été. xD Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier et pourquoi reviewer, et si vous voyez des fautes, ce serait cool de signaler (parce que j'en ai probablement loupé sur mes 47 pages et que je bosse sans Beta, mais normalement y a rien. Ou rien de GRAVE.)

Je crains très fort l'OOC, mais d'après mon comité de lecteurs (looool) ça va... Donc à voir. XD

Voilou, donc... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Rating **- M  
**Genres** - Angst, Bromance, Friendship, Light Lemon, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash Holmes/Watson, Subtext Gay, UST  
**Disclaimer** - Guy Ritchie, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (et Kandai qui m'a aidée à trouver le résumé. Merci ^^)  
**Synopsis **- En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis - et qui ne jouerait pas pour gagner le docteur Watson ?

**Warning!** Light Lemon vers la fin (d'où le rating, mais rien de choquant)  
**Spoilers!** Post Premier Film. Watson a donc emménagé à Cavendish Place avec Mary, et j'ignore _A Game of Shadows_ par commodité .

* * *

**Crimes de Guerre**

Watson ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là.

Non, vraiment pas. Et à quiconque oserait prétendre qu'il n'était qu'un menteur effronté incapable de voir l'évidence, il répondrait avec franchise, diplomatie et calme que non, il n'avait rien vu de différent chez sa fiancée, non pas parce qu'il était un homme aveugle et narcissique, mais bien parce que les talents insoupçonnés de comédienne de sa chère Mary étaient tout bonnement prodigieux - Holmes aurait souligné là un trait typiquement féminin, une autre de leurs manies secrètes transmises depuis le berceau comme autant de sorcelleries qu'il tenait éloignées de lui depuis toujours.

_Holmes superstitieux_.

L'idée aurait pu être profondément hilarante, vraiment, si la situation de Watson n'avait pas été si désastreuse, le pire dans toute cette histoire étant sans doute son étonnant soulagement plutôt que sa colère à l'égard de son meilleur ami qui avait décidément un don _immense _avec les gens, sa fiancée plus particulièrement. Et dire que Watson avait pensé que ce ne serait qu'une lubie, que ce genre d'idioties lui passeraient avec le temps – le temps arrange tout, la nuit porte conseil, _parfait_. Sauf que, bémol non négligeable, cette fripouille de Sherlock Holmes n'était pas homme à revenir sur ses pas pour avouer qu'il s'était trompé, surtout pas si l'adversaire était une femme, et a fortiori s'il s'agissait de la fiancée de son meilleur ami qui se désespérait d'un jour les voir s'entendre.

Parce qu'ils se _battaient_, oui.

Leur petite lutte, au commencement seulement verbale, avait débuté dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au fameux dîner où Mary avait si courtoisement lancé son verre de vin à la tête d'un Holmes particulièrement insolent – elle s'amusait encore à raconter l'événement à son fiancé, heureuse à l'idée d'avoir fait taire cet homme qu'elle qualifiait allègrement de « misogyne pervers et dangereux ». A ces moments-là, Watson ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et c'était devenu une situation bien trop fréquente à son goût lors de leurs premières semaines à Cavendish Place pour qu'il laisse passer les âneries des deux personnes les plus proches de lui – il avait donc décidé d'agir, choisissant de confronter Mary aux discussions acides qu'elle avait régulièrement avec Holmes plutôt que celui-ci, le bougre ayant une mauvaise foi de tous les diables et une fâcheuse tendance à éluder les questions.

Jusque là, Watson n'avait rien loupé du tout – il avait au contraire l'impression d'être un douanier coincé entre la frontière de deux pays incapables de se supporter et se lançant des œufs pourris à longueur de journée, comme si c'était là un sport qu'il était aussi naturel et normal de pratiquer que le rugby. Donc, logiquement, que pouvait-on lui reprocher ? Peu de choses, assurément. Le jour qui suivit celui où les limites de sa patience avaient été atteintes, il alla donc trouver sa chère Mary. L'ingénue joua de son sourire charmeur et de ses grands yeux clairs, feignant l'innocence, surprenant Watson qui se demanda alors, effectivement, quel genre de femme il allait épouser pour qu'elle lui mente si honteusement. L'idée lui traversa seulement l'esprit, car sitôt qu'il l'eut confrontée avec le problème en question, elle passa aux aveux et détailla avec moult détails les maux des diverses discussions qu'elle avait eues avec Holmes en l'absence de son fiancé.

« Vois-tu, Sherlock Holmes est odieux. Tu t'en es rendu compte par toi-même, j'imagine, puisque tu as vécu en sa compagnie pendant presque trois ans; je ne vois donc pas de raison de te donner le détail de tous les abus qu'il peut commettre, ceux-ci allant de son éducation de garçon des bas fonds à son hygiène de vie purement déplorable. »

Elle avait continué encore un peu sans qu'au départ Watson ne comprenne où sa fiancée souhaitait en venir, énumérant presque à tue-tête tous les défauts de Holmes comme s'il s'agissait là d'une chanson paillarde qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« Et il vient si souvent que je ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il arrive d'une minute à l'autre ! » S'était-elle plainte en jetant un regard lassé par la fenêtre.

Watson l'avait imitée, cherchant des yeux la silhouette excentrique de son meilleur ami malgré lui, mais n'avait rien aperçu de si extravagant dans la foule de passants qui longeaient ce jour-là précisément la chaussée sur laquelle donnait Cavendish Place.

Il s'en était presque senti déçu, un court instant – Holmes ayant cette fâcheuse manie d'apparaître à l'exact moment où l'on n'avait surtout pas besoin de lui, l'entendre toquer vivement à la porte aurait été du plus bel effet, quoique Mary n'aurait pas trouvé ça aussi comique que son fiancé.

« Mary, je sais bien qu'il t'agace, mais –

- Non, il ne m'agace pas ! S'était-elle immédiatement défendue, une main sur le cœur comme si ce que John avait dit là était un blasphème. Nous partageons des opinions différentes sur plusieurs sujets, voilà tout.

- Mais –

- Pas de mais, John. Tu sais bien que si quelque chose de grave arrivait, je t'en parlerais. Tu me connais, non ? »

Watson avait acquiescé, plus par commodité que par réelle conviction.

Par la suite, les tensions s'étaient soudainement envolées, si bien que voir Mary et Holmes converser _aimablement_ à Cavendish Place - ou à Baker Street lorsqu'elle et son fiancé y passaient - avait le mérite d'être reposant et plutôt convivial, bien que quelques relents hostiles planent parfois entre les deux. En somme, tout allait bien, et Watson se félicita donc d'être un si brillant diplomate.

Jusqu'au jour où, en rentrant de la clinique où il travaillait de temps à autre pour meubler ses journées sans consultations, il trouva quelques hommes de Scotland Yard sur le pas de sa porte, discutant vivement avec une Mary rouge de honte et de colère visiblement en état d'arrestation. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et le bon Docteur était parti avec sa fiancée jusqu'au commissariat pour tirer les choses au clair, où ses relations privilégiées avec Lestrade leur avaient permis de s'en tirer sans trop de casse. La bague de fiançailles de Mary posait cependant problème, et on la lui retira à son grand désespoir – elle chérissait le joyau d'un jaune translucide plus que tout, bien que le cadeau soit de Sherlock Holmes, qu'elle exécrait beaucoup.

_Plutôt paradoxal_, pensa Watson. _Typiquement féminin_, aurait souligné Holmes.

« Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui ne va pas avec ma bague ? » Tenta Mary, abattue.

Lestrade les avait regardés avec un air légèrement suspicieux, ses sourcils froncés, et Watson se prit soudain à trouver l'inspecteur profondément agaçant. Où étaient donc Holmes et son cynisme légendaire quand on avait besoin d'eux pour faire taire l'inspecteur barbu et rondouillard qui leur barrait actuellement la route ?

« Ce n'est pas la bague qui pose problème, Miss Morstan, s'expliqua piteusement Lestrade. Il s'agit de la pierre, en réalité… »

Mary cligna des yeux, incompréhensive, et Watson reconnut là le début des offensives. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord cru, sa fiancée resta maître d'elle-même et fit preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire en posant calmement la question qui leur brulait la langue à tous les deux.

« Et qu'a-t-il, ce joyau ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

Lestrade se dandina, puis finit par leur avouer de quoi il en retournait.

« Il s'agit d'un diamant jaune provenant des Indes, en réalité. C'est celui d'un Marajah dont je n'arriverais jamais à retenir le nom… Expliqua l'inspecteur avec un inconfort notoire. Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé, Miss Morstan, mais je vais devoir vous mettre en garde à vue en attendant de tirer cette histoire au clair.

Watson soupira lourdement, se massa les tempes tandis que Mary, trop choquée pour réagir, serrait son avant-bras, anxieuse. L'exaspération de son fiancé vite remarquée par Lestrade, ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris, avant de se reprendre et de froncer les sourcils.

- Ne me dites pas que…

- Si, si, j'en ai bien l'impression, s'agaça froidement Watson en posant les yeux sur la bague de fiançailles qu'_on_ avait offerte à Mary à peine quelques semaines auparavant.

- Qu'y a-t-il donc ? S'inquiéta celle-ci sans comprendre un mot de ce que les deux hommes avaient bien pu échanger.

Watson se tourna vers elle, posa sa main tiède sur celle de sa fiancée qu'il caressa pour la rassurer. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore brillants d'une fureur contenue, ses mâchoires crispées, pourtant malgré son apparente colère le problème ne semblait finalement pas si grave que cela – le bon Docteur avait l'air de laisser tomber, et ça rappelait décidément trop à Mary la façon dont il passait les caprices de Holmes pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

- Rentrez donc à Cavendish Place, toute cette histoire a dû vous fatiguer. Je vais régler le problème avec l'inspecteur et vous rejoindrais aussitôt, promis », dit tendrement Watson à sa fiancée, après observé Lestrade du coin de l'œil pour avoir son approbation.

Celui-ci acquiesça vivement, tout gêné; néanmoins le tapotement agacé de ses doigts sur le bois vernis de son bureau laissait supposer une bonne dose d'énervement. Mary décida donc de laisser les deux hommes discuter entre eux du _problème_ entourant cette bague, problème sans aucun doute savamment provoqué par ce cher _Sherlock Holmes_.

« Brandy ? Proposa Lestrade une fois que Miss Morstan eut quitté son bureau.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, soupira Watson, tendu.

L'inspecteur sortit deux verres un peu crasseux du meuble près de la fenêtre, derrière son bureau, ainsi qu'une bouteille déjà amputée d'un bon tiers de son contenu. Il servit généreusement le docteur ainsi que lui-même, fit remuer le liquide dans son verre puis fit s'enfila le tout tandis que Watson y trempait le bout de ses lèvres, sa colère soulagée un instant par la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge.

- Bien, qu'allons nous faire de cette histoire ?

- Renvoyez le bijou à ce Marajah, marmonna Watson avec un sang-froid qui l'étonna. Dites-lui que Scotland Yard l'a retrouvé… Je ne sais pas moi, inventez quelque chose. Holmes le saura bien assez tôt de toute manière. »

Lestrade acquiesça, puis ramassa la bague ornée du fameux diamant dans une boîte qu'il mit sous scellés. Watson tardant à finir son verre, il finit par le reposer à moitié terminé sur le bureau de l'inspecteur et s'en alla vivement après un dernier salut à quelques hommes de Scotland Yard qu'il avait pu croiser lors d'une de ses nombreuses enquêtes avec Holmes.

Holmes, toujours Holmes.

Le fond du problème était là, et que celui-ci ait sciemment offert à Mary une pierre de grande valeur dans le but qu'elle soit arrêtée par la police londonienne ne surprit pas Watson une seule seconde. L'esprit tordu de Holmes et toutes ses manigances pour éviter sa fiancée, ses remarques désobligeantes… Derechef, John soupira lourdement. Grands Dieux, qu'avait-il donc fait au ciel pour être accablé de cette façon par quelqu'un qui avait tout de même l'audace de se présenter comme son meilleur ami ? Quelle ironie, vraiment.

Bien qu'ayant promis à Mary de rentrer immédiatement à Cavendish Place, Watson se rendit à Baker Street, sur les traces dudit meilleur ami dont on apercevait depuis la rue les rideaux tirés. Vu l'heure et le jour, Mrs Hudson s'était probablement absentée pour aller au marché, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires du docteur qui ne sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter le thé et les scones de son ancienne logeuse en compagnie de son ancien colocataire qui devait, comme toujours, pourrir dans leur ancien appartement entre deux affaires.

« Holmes… Holmes ? Êtes-vous là ? » Appela-t-il plusieurs fois en tapant contre le battant de la porte avec sa canne.

Il était entré, mais avait grimpé les quelques marches si familières avec plus de difficulté qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Jamais depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Cavendish Place il n'était revenu à Baker Street _seul_, Mary insistant à chaque fois pour l'accompagner, comme si elle craignait quelque chose – pourtant Holmes n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne, sauf si ladite personne les menaçait ouvertement, lui, son intelligence et son égo de mégalomane. C'était donc avec une légère appréhension que Watson se permit d'ouvrir la porte, y découvrant l'habituel fouillis d'objets incongrus et de papiers plus ou moins importants où se mélangeaient lettres suppliant pour son aide et autres journaux datant parfois de quelques semaines.

« Ah, Watson… Non, n'ouvrez pas les rideaux ! S'alarma Holmes en voyant le Docteur se diriger vers la fenêtre dont il tira les rideaux sans aucune pitié.

Après les hurlements et autres gémissements habituels, Holmes finit par se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil avec un profond soupir agacé.

- Ah, Watson, pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez un de ces fanatiques de la lumière ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de la seule source d'éclairage gratuite dont nous disposons ? Répondit le docteur en examinant les lettres reçues par son ami ces derniers jours.

Il en profita d'ailleurs pour regarder les étiquettes des fioles en verre – toutes complètement vides – posées sur son bureau.

- Du _formol _? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? S'exclama-t-il en remarquant le nom de l'une d'elle.

- Parfois il faut savoir prendre des risques, éluda Holmes. Miss Morstan se porte-t-elle bien ? S'enquit-il avec une condescendance absolue.

- Vous êtes inquiet _pour Mary_ ? S'étonna Watson, ses yeux ronds comme des billes.

Le détective haussa les épaules.

- Oui, voilà qui arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous, vieille branche. Je suis outré que vous me considériez comme un ingrat de premier ordre, vraiment – Lestrade, je peux comprendre, mais _moi _? – à croire que vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le croyez. »

Accusateur, il se drapa dignement dans sa robe de chambre élimée avant de se diriger vers un paravent derrière lequel il commença à se changer tout en s'outrageant de la conduite du docteur.

« Ce que vous me chantez est bien beau, mais ça ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes _inquiet _pour ma fiancée – vous vous tolérez très difficilement, soit dit en passant. Etes-vous malade ?

- Toujours, et c'est justement ce qui me permet de supporter votre infâme future madame Watson, répondit Holmes d'un ton grave en sortant de derrière le paravent.

- Vous la connaissez à peine !

- Et je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

- Vous tirez des conclusions hâtives, Holmes.

- Faux. Mes observations sont toujours la conséquence de réflexions totalement objectives et particulièrement poussées - dont vous avez toujours été le témoin privilégié, d'ailleurs. C'est très mesquin de rabaisser ses amis, Watson. Je vous en veux beaucoup.

- Arrêtez ça, grinça le docteur en repoussant Holmes qui s'était accoudé au dossier de sa chaise et tapait du bout des doigts son chapeau haut de forme. Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Non, pas vraiment, siffla Holmes d'un ton fatigué en longeant ses murs et ses étagères visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

Il fourragea sur sa table, dérangeant encore plus son appartement si c'était possible.

- D'ordinaire, Miss Morstan vous accompagne toujours, pointa-t-il finalement, après avoir englouti le contenu d'une fiole en verre.

- Et ? Soupira Watson, sans voir là où son ami voulait en venir.

- Elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui, pointa Holmes.

- _Et ? _

_-_ D'habitude, c'est le cas.

Watson ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le dos de son ami qui fouillait à présent dans un coffre.

- Enfin Watson, est-ce si dur à comprendre ? S'agaça Holmes en tournant la tête vers le docteur.

Celui-ci le regarda, déconcerté.

- Oui !

- Et moi qui croyais avoir participé au développement de votre sens de la déduction, s'insurgea Holmes en roulant des yeux. Je suis très désappointé, Watson – toutes ces années de dur labeur réduites à néant… A croire que Miss Morstan vous aspire le cerveau à l'aide d'une paille en fer pour mieux y caser ses idioties.

- _Holmes_, gronda le docteur en signe d'avertissement. Venez-en au fait.

Le détective fit quelques pas, puis lui jeta des petits coups d'œil avant de finalement se lancer.

- Je trouvais cela étrange que votre fiancée ne vous ait pas accompagné comme elle a coutume de le faire lorsque vous venez à Baker Street – curieux, non ? Lança-t-il d'un ton pincé en plongeant son regard dans celui du docteur, lequel éclata d'un long rire amer avant de se tourner le ciel.

- Il ne sait pas, s'écria-t-il, déconcerté par l'attitude de Holmes. _Il ne sait pas… _

- Si je puis me permettre Watson, vous avez l'air vraiment fatigué. Puis-je vous suggérer de vous reposer un instant, attendez que je débarrasse un peu -

- Ah non ! Ne commencez pas, enchaîna-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil comme un hystérique.

Son chapeau haut de forme tomba de sa tête et Holmes eut tout le mal du monde à retenir un sourire qui aurait énervé davantage le bon docteur. Watson commença à traverser la pièce en direction de Holmes, un doigt accusateur tendu vers son ami qui haussa un sourcil provocateur.

- Vous êtes effrayant, fit-il avec un air absolument terrorisé.

Le docteur soupira lourdement, rabaissant son poing avant de faire demi-tour jusqu'au fauteuil contre lequel il avait déposé sa canne.

- Vous partez déjà ? S'étonna Holmes en s'approchant.

Il semblait étrangement déçu – Watson chassa cette idée bien vite, mais sa main demeura inexplicablement bloquée sur la poignée.

- Que se passe-t-il donc, vieux frère ? Votre chère Mrs Watson aurait-elle réussi à pomper jusqu'à vos dernières ressources, pour que vous soyez ainsi bloqué par une porte ? – et quelle porte ! S'exclama le détective en s'approchant.

Watson sentait le sourire derrière ses mots, et fit de son mieux pour rester le plus calme possible.

- Holmes, qu'avez-vous _encore_ fait ?

- Pourquoi encore ? N'est-il pas normal de _faire des choses_ ? S'interrogea tout haut celui-ci.

Il semblait absurdement ravi par la situation.

- Docteur, commença-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Watson, ne seriez-vous pas celui qui est malade ? Vous présentez visiblement des signes de lassitude extrême, pour ne plus être capable d'ouvrir une porte ou d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes l'une après l'autre – et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète beaucoup, Watson –

- _Assez !_ Tonna celui-ci.

Sa patience était d'ordinaire légendaire – après avoir vécu trois longues et à la fois courtes années avec Sherlock Holmes, on ne pouvait pas dire que John Watson manquait d'expérience à ce sujet – mais le babillage incessant dudit ancien colocataire était réellement épuisant.

Fort heureusement, Holmes se décida à obéir et lâcha Watson.

Ignorant totalement le détective qui scrutait le moindre de ses gestes avec une curiosité presque malsaine, le docteur expira lentement et tenta une fois de plus d'abaisser la poignée qui résista. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air coincée ou mal entretenue - il était entré sans problème, après tout.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau au détective qui l'observait, bras croisés, avec ce sourire en coin qui vous donnait envie de lui fracasser le crâne contre un mur.

Ses yeux sombres brillaient beaucoup et Watson songea un instant qu'il était peut-être tout simplement drogué à la cocaïne – ou à l'opium – pourtant il ne présentait aucun symptôme, il n'y avait pas d'aiguille à trainer, et les boutons de ses manches de chemise étaient parfaitement attachés.

- Je ne peux même plus enlever ma main !

Holmes continuait de sourire, imperturbable.

_- Holmes_, soupira Watson avec une lassitude immense.

Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, comme si la seconde auparavant il rêvait éveillé.

- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? Ah, oui. Excusez-moi, vieux frère, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

Quelque peu mal à l'aise, et très étrangement embarrassé, Holmes se racla la gorge et s'approcha. De nouveau de retour à la réalité, il décroisa les bras et les plaça dans son dos, avant d'observer sa poignée de porte avec un air suspicieux.

- Hm. Si je n'étais pas le détective absolument génial que je suis, je dirais que vous êtes collé.

- _Collé ?_ Répéta Watson en contenant son énervement.

Holmes acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Et daignerez-vous m'expliquer comment cela est possible, à _l'intérieur_ de _votre_ appartement ?

- Pensez, Watson.

- Je suis fatigué de vos énigmes, Holmes.

- Voilà qui est embêtant. Vous admettrez que tout homme doit conserver un esprit alerte – ce que je m'efforce de faire, bien que parfois cela se révèle… Compliqué.

- _Compliqué ?_ Reprit le docteur d'un ton moqueur. Vous savez ce que je pense ?

- Ah Watson, quel grand mystère que celui-là ! Vous soulevez un point intéressant – vraiment, vous devriez arrêter de vous sous-estimer constamment, vos idées sont très bonnes ! Quoique ce progrès-ci restera une utopie pure pour notre époque. Mais, hélas ! Ce genre de capacités ne figure pas encore dans mon répertoire, bien que je m'enorgueillisse de posséder un très bon don d'observation en plus d'un esprit vif.

Son regard brun glissa sur Watson.

- Et je crois comprendre que vous êtes en colère, dit-il finalement, haussant un sourcil.

Voir le bon docteur s'énerver après lui n'était pas nouveau – Holmes avait quelque fois passé des soirées entières à l'agacer dans l'espoir de voir sa moustache frétiller. Non pas qu'il soit fétichiste – même si la question revenait régulièrement dans son esprit -, mais cela avait quelque chose de définitivement trop magique pour qu'il puisse s'en passer.

- Oui, Holmes, je suis en colère.

Parfois, Watson avait vraiment l'impression de parler à un enfant de huit ans extrêmement capricieux et narcissique.

- Hm. Puis-je savoir après qui ?

- A votre avis ?

Holmes fronça les sourcils.

- Ah. Aurais-je fait quelque chose pour vous contrarier, Watson ?

- Vous avez mis de la colle sur votre poignée de porte !

Sublime moue dédaigneuse de la part du détective consultant.

- Je tentais de réparer un objet de valeur, et bien entendu cela requérait l'utilisation de colle. J'en ai donc fabriqué artisanalement – rien de très compliqué, mais je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez très envie d'entendre les détails, s'interrompit-il en sentant l'agacement de Watson grimper en flèche. Il est fort probable que j'en ai maladroitement parsemé ici et là…

- Et totalement fortuitement déposé sur la poignée de porte, c'est cela ?

- C'est exactement ça ! Vous voyez, Watson, ce que j'apprécie particulièrement chez vous, c'est ce sens inné de la conclusion – que j'ai du un peu retravailler et orienter au début de notre relation, mais c'était visiblement un mal pour un bien. Je ne regrette rien, ajouta-t-il, rayonnant de fierté, son regard consciencieusement posé sur la poignée.

Watson soupira derechef.

- Seigneur… Souffla-t-il d'un ton lassé.

- Vous disiez ?

Il se tourna vers Holmes dont l'air faussement naïf illuminait encore davantage ses yeux – _au moins l'un de nous deux s'amuse,_ songea le docteur.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir nettoyé ?

- Je ne pensais pas que vous passeriez aujourd'hui – d'ordinaire, vous ou Miss Morstan mettez un point d'honneur à toujours me prévenir à l'avance, et c'est un geste que je trouve très appréciable. Imaginez un peu ma gêne, Watson, si vous étiez arrivé alors que je prenais un bain ?

- Vous ne prenez jamais de bain, Holmes.

- J'ai dit _imaginez_.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un bref instant.

- Passons, je crois que vous avez compris l'idée.

- Oui, c'est parfaitement clair.

- Bien.

- Bien. »

Ils s'observèrent froidement pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que soudain la poignée de porte ne s'abaisse, manquant de faire tomber Watson à la renverse. Holmes le retint en l'attrapant par le coude, tandis qu'Irène Adler passait sa tête par l'entrebâillure de la porte. Totalement à l'aise, elle salua les deux hommes, qui, trop stupéfaits pour réagir, étaient restés immobiles.

« Ah, Sherlock, encore entre deux affaires, hm ? Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce. Oh, bonjour docteur, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant Watson. Je ne dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air ingénu, ses yeux cachés sous un épais chapeau sombre décoré de fleurs écarlates et brodé de rubans.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, répondit précipitamment Holmes lâchant son ami, toujours collé à la poignée de porte.

Interdit, Watson ouvrit à Irène Adler et lui tint la porte par automatisme plus que par galanterie, regardant l'une des faussaires les plus notables d'Europe s'installer dans l'appartement d'Holmes comme si elle venait y prendre le thé tous les après-midis.

- Laissez donc ouvert, je ne reste pas longtemps.

- Et que me vaut votre visite si impromptue, Irène ? Grommela Holmes, suspicieux.

- Et bien, devinez donc. Il paraît que vous êtes doué avec les énigmes, le taquina-t-elle.

Il lui fit une grimace.

- Mais dites-moi docteur, que faîtes-vous donc ici ? C'est pourtant devenu assez rare de vous croiser sans votre fiancée, siffla Miss Adler en se tournant soudain vers lui, intriguée. Elle n'est pas souffrante, au moins ?

La façon dont elle tournait ses phrases lui rappelant singulièrement Holmes, Watson décida de ne pas s'engager sur cette voie et nia d'un signe poli de la tête.

- Je suis venu seul, aujourd'hui, répondit-il.

Son ton était un peu sec, et la moue adorable d'Irène Adler le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Vous avez l'air énervé, dit-elle.

- Non, tout va pour le mieux, pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Siffla-t-il en fixant Holmes d'un air meurtrier.

Le concerné lui fit un large sourire.

- Pour commencer, le fait qu'il vous fasse astiquer sa _poignée_ ne semble pas vraiment vous plaire. Il faut dire que Sherlock n'est pas un maître dans l'art de la subtilité; mais je dois avouer que là, sa médiocrité me dépasse.

Elle semblait littéralement estomaquée et se tourna vers le concerné avec l'air sévère d'une institutrice qui va gronder un cancre.

- Monsieur Holmes, je crois que vous devriez décoller le Docteur Watson. _Immédiatement_, précisa-t-elle en se levant du fauteuil. Pour ma part, j'ai à faire à Londres, bien que cette ville soit toujours aussi horriblement ennuyeuse… Peut-être devrais-je retenter la France, Paris ne manque jamais de me faire succomber à son charme, soupira Irène, rêveuse.

- Ou l'inverse, corrigea Holmes, accusateur.

Elle lui sourit, enjôleuse.

- Ah, Holmes, votre splendide jalousie m'avait presque manquée ! Lui lança-t-elle en s'éclipsant.

Watson en profita pour repousser la porte, pas suffisamment pour qu'elle soit fermée, mais bien assez pour empêcher Mrs Hudson ou un visiteur d'entrer sans frapper – la poignée pivotait encore, et il pourrait finalement sortir du 221B Baker Street et rentrer à Cavendish Place.

- Une idée des raisons de sa visite ?

- Pas la moindre.

Pensif, Holmes se gratta la joue avant de se tourner vers le docteur.

- D'ailleurs Watson, cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes ici…

Celui-ci l'observa d'un air incrédule.

- Vous n'en savez vraiment rien ?

- Voyons docteur, un peu de lucidité que diable – je sais _tout_, répondit Holmes en fouillant ses fioles à la recherche d'un solvant capable de dissoudre la colle.

- Certes, répondit sèchement Watson, de nouveau agacé.

L'unique détective consultant de toute l'Angleterre se tourna vers lui et le regarda, ses yeux perçants semblant chercher des détails, une réponse, chez son ami.

- Et bien, conséquemment à mes observations précédentes et au vu de votre attitude plus qu'extravagante, je dirais que Miss Morstan a été arrêtée par la police et que vous m'en croyez responsable. Quelque chose à voir avec la bague, sans doute ? S'interrogea-t-il à voix haute tout en s'approchant.

Il s'arrêta soudain, un air vaguement suspicieux sur le visage.

- Vous ne comptez pas me frapper, au moins ? Car je dois vous dire que ce serait très fortement inapproprié de cogner l'homme qui détient la _clé de votre délivrance_.

Holmes ricana tout seul à l'entente de sa propre phrase.

Watson fronça les sourcils sans comprendre l'allusion.

- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît vous dépêcher, Holmes ? S'impatienta le docteur en tirant une fois de plus sur sa main entravée par la colle. Mary va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas rentré à la tombée de la nuit, et –

- Et quoi ? Vous ne lui rendez pas des comptes, tout de même ?

- Non, Holmes. Ne soyez pas stupide.

- Je ne suis _pas_ stupide, répondit-il d'un ton outré.

- Oh que si, siffla Watson entre ses dents.

- Dans ce cas, je vais agir stupidement.

Il posa sa paume sur le battant de la porte et la referma, les bloquant à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez dire que je suis un crétin fini, Watson.

Planté là, il croisa les bras et observa son ami soupirer lourdement – mais le docteur conserva admirablement son calme et enchaîna sur l'autre problème en cours, à savoir ses doigts toujours englués sur la poignée.

- Détachez-moi.

- Vous n'êtes pas attaché, mais _collé_, le taquina-t-il.

- Holmes !

- Watson ! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Vous êtes insupportable, soupira le docteur.

Les lèvres du détective s'ourlèrent en un sourire satisfait particulièrement éclatant tandis qu'il s'approchait pour dissoudre la colle.

- Vous savez, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que c'est Irène Adler qui a contacté Scotland Yard pour leur dire que Miss Morstan avait la pierre, siffla-t-il distraitement en versant des gouttes entre les doigts de Watson.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, incrédule.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

- Lestrade n'est pas assez compétent, il n'aurait jamais découvert quelque chose d'aussi gros tout seul - et cette thèse est corroborée par le fait que Miss Adler semble le considérer comme sien, répondit Holmes en poursuivant sa délicate entreprise.

- Mais d'où vient-elle exactement, cette pierre ?

- Des Indes, mon cher Watson. Elle l'aura volé à un prince trop réceptif à ses charmes, voilà tout – mais Lestrade a déjà du vous dire tout ça. Je l'ai récupéré lors de notre dernière enquête commune, après que Blackwood se soit pendu au-dessus de la Tamise.

- Oh, je vois, répliqua le docteur, soudain ironique. Et vous avez cru que ce serait une bonne idée d'offrir précisément ce bijou à _ma_ fiancée, évidemment ?

- Enfin Watson, qu'aurais-je fait d'une bague ? Contra Holmes.

- Comment le saurais-je ? S'écria à son tour le docteur, déconcerté par l'attitude de son ami. Vous passez vos journées enfermé ici à créer des choses absurdes, vous auriez bien trouvé quelque chose !

- Ah, si j'avais su que ce cadeau vous causerait tant de souci, vieille bique, je l'aurais vendu. Mon frère aurait sûrement trouvé un repreneur fort riche, et l'argent m'aurait permis de payer le loyer sans problème durant des _années_.

- Serait-ce du reproche, dans votre voix ? L'interrogea Watson en fronçant les sourcils.

Holmes fredonnait un air inconnu comme pour ne pas l'entendre et ne prit d'ailleurs pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

- Ah, nous y voilà ! S'exclama-t-il victorieusement tandis que le docteur retirait sa main, la colle complètement dissoute.

- Bien, maintenant vous allez pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

- N'inversez pas les rôles. _Vous _êtes le gentleman, Watson – ouvrir les portes et les tenir, c'est votre travail, pas le mien.

- Vous avez bloqué la porte, Holmes.

- … Ce qui est totalement vrai, admit-il en traversant la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Décontenancé, le docteur alla s'asseoir dans la chaise de bureau et tenta de calmer ses nerfs.

La situation lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'ils avaient vécu lorsqu'après avoir cherché la cachette du rouquin nain d'Adler ils étaient tombés sur cet italien gigantesque et ses deux amis pyromanes – rencontre à l'issue de laquelle Holmes et lui-même avaient coulé la carcasse d'un bateau en construction, ce qui avait bien évidemment entraîné leur garde à vue prolongée dans la cour du commissariat de Lestrade. Ils y étaient restés toute la nuit, et Holmes s'était sympathiquement installé contre son épaule pour dormir, tandis que lui, incapable de fermer l'œil, avait passé toutes ces heures à réfléchir pour finalement se mettre à se plaindre dès le réveil de son ami.

Il n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir.

- A l'origine, commença la voix lointaine d'Holmes, je voulais piéger Miss Adler.

Son ton était posé et on aurait presque dit qu'il s'excusait.

- Je savais qu'elle se vengerait de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ce bien que j'ai décidé de ne plus la poursuivre. Les femmes et leurs velléités…

- Pourquoi donc ? S'enquit Watson en se sentant indiscret mais trop intrigué pour se tenir.

- J'ai mes raisons, éluda Holmes en retournant vers la porte, armé de quelques outils. On se sent d'humeur curieuse, Docteur ?

- Pas le moins du monde, se défendit celui-ci. Ce qui m'étonne, cependant, c'est votre soudaine maturité. Seriez-vous devenu responsable ?

- C'est parfois plus douloureux que d'être masochiste, répondit le détective d'un ton sibyllin.

Il s'employa à démonter méthodiquement la poignée tout en conversant avec Watson, leur discussion ayant pris un tour plus amical que quelques minutes auparavant. Un silence confortable s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'Holmes se décide à reprendre.

- Je suis désolé pour la bague, dit-il soudain.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Watson.

_J'ai l'habitude_, entendit Holmes.

- C'est débloqué, lança-t-il finalement après avoir remonté la poignée et ouvert la porte.

- Merci, mon vieux.

Le haut de forme de nouveau bien à sa place sur sa tête, John Watson sortit de l'appartement aux odeurs de tabac et s'attarda malgré lui sur le palier.

Il observa les détails du couloir, la seconde porte de l'appartement qu'il avait partagé si longtemps avec Holmes, les escaliers qu'il avait parfois du mal à descendre à cause de sa jambe, les pavés impeccables de l'entrée, et réalisa avec trouble qu'un manque effroyable le terrassait.

- Je…

- Quoi donc ? » L'encouragea Holmes, la mine sombre.

Cette sensation lui rappela singulièrement l'Afghanistan, lorsque loin de son Angleterre natale il avait ressenti un mal du pays de tous les diables – mais Baker Street ne pouvait sûrement pas lui manquer à ce point, pas vrai ? Il voyait Holmes au moins deux fois par semaine et –

« Watson ? »

Oui, le 221B Baker Street lui manquait horriblement.

Pas que sa fiancée soit pénible – loin de là, Mary Morstan était une femme douce et agréable, parfaite en tout point - mais elle n'était pas Holmes ou Mrs Hudson, et tous les petits détails parfois encombrants qui allaient de paire avec l'un ou l'autre – l'un plus que l'autre, d'ailleurs.

Watson remarqua avec un temps de retard qu'il avait laissé Gladstone à Cavendish Place, à cause de son empressement à suivre Mary au commissariat, lui épargnant de fait un énième empoisonnement. Il entendait presque la sempiternelle formule d'Holmes, lorsqu'il découvrait son chien gisant sur le tapis, à moitié mort ou drogué : « ça ne le gêne pas ». La même chose allait pour Miss Adler; il ne la verrait plus à Baker Street, ne tiendrait pas la porte d'entrée en s'étonnant de sa venue et ne ferait plus jamais la leçon à Holmes quant à son béguin pour la jeune femme. Il ne serait plus celui qui sortirait ledit Holmes de l'appartement après quinze interminables journées d'exil loin du monde – et une bonne fois pour toute, ce ne serait plus _leur_ appartement, mais seulement celui du détective qui ne laisserait probablement que des ruines, comme l'avait si bien souligné Mrs Hudson avant la première pendaison de Lord Blackwood.

Il sursauta vivement lorsque la main d'Holmes se posa sur son épaule, la pressant doucement. John croisa le regard brun du détective, s'étonna de son air concerné et du timbre de sa voix lorsqu'il lui demanda de nouveau si tout allait bien.

« Oui, oui ça va, répondit-il précipitamment.

Les doigts d'Holmes glissèrent sur la manche de sa veste et il le lâcha.

- Désolé pour le malentendu, mon vieux, s'excusa Watson.

- Je vous pardonne, répondit son ami avec dédain, le menton relevé fièrement.

Puis il passa à autre chose; ses yeux se mirent à naviguer le long du hall comme ceux du docteur précédemment, et un silence embarrassé s'installa.

- Je vais… Commença Watson en désignant maladroitement les escaliers et la sortie.

- Oui, approuva Holmes en s'appuyant dans l'entrebâillure de sa porte.

- Vous comptez…

- Venir dans le courant de la semaine ? Certainement.

- Bien.

- Bien, répéta le détective avec un sourire fugitif. Votre chère future Mrs Watson doit vous attendre, j'imagine ?

Le ton était pincé et de nouveau dédaigneux, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était plus par jeu.

Holmes ne pouvait décidément pas supporter sa fiancée, et ça peinait réellement Watson qu'il soit à ce point borné – certes, il était misogyne, excentrique, désagréable, déconcertant, et bien d'autres choses encore, mais le fait qu'il ne puisse même pas faire un effort pour le bien de son amitié avec le docteur sidérait ce dernier. Mary était charmante, respectueuse et ferait une très bonne épouse. Qu'Holmes ait une conception très personnelle du mariage ne l'empêchait pas de se tenir correctement et de respecter les choix de son meilleur ami, non ?

Et pourquoi diable en revenaient-ils toujours à Mary ?

- Ne commencez pas, prévint-il Holmes.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en détournant son regard, toujours aussi hautain.

Watson se sentit soudain totalement désarmé. Son ami semblait si perdu, si _vide_ – et c'était tellement étrange de le voir ainsi que le docteur se sentit soudain effrayé. Son attitude aurait-elle causé l'irréparable ? Avait-il sous-estimé sa propre importance aux yeux d'Holmes pour que l'homme soit ainsi affecté par son départ ?

- Partez, maintenant. Vous ne voudriez pas vous mettre en retard.

- Bonne soirée, Holmes.

- Vous aussi, vous aussi », marmonna-t-il en tirant le battant sans un regard pour Watson.

La porte se referma doucement, la poignée cliqueta, et le hall devint soudain sombre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il était si tard, et se hâta pour ne pas inquiéter davantage Mary qui n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Elle l'accueillit un peu froidement, mais se détendit en remarquant qu'il était trempé – incapable d'attendre une calèche, il avait couru sous la pluie du début de soirée.

Troublé, il devait au moins admettre que ça lui avait remis les idées en place.

« John, quelle mouche t'a donc piqué pour que tu ailles te mettre ainsi sous la pluie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de dîné et se soient confortablement installés devant la grande cheminée du salon de Cavendish Place.

Douce et soucieuse, elle avait posé ses doigts pâles sur ceux du docteur qui remarqua immédiatement l'absence de la bague. Se forçant à sourire, il répondit d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait juste pas pu trouver de cocher; il lui épargna le récit de sa visite à Baker Street, sachant très bien comment elle réagirait s'il évoquait Sherlock Holmes devant elle – et s'entendre dire que l'homme était un bougre de la pire espèce ne le tentait pas particulièrement.

« L'inspecteur n'a-t-il pas de famille à aller voir pour te garder si tard au commissariat ?

- La procédure, Mary, la sempiternelle procédure. Holmes a déjà du vous raconter à quel point ces personnes sont lentes, même pour les situations les plus simples.

Watson regretta aussitôt d'avoir évoqué le détective, mais sa fiancée ne releva pas. Elle demeura calme, pensive, malgré la soudaine crispation de ses doigts sur la main du docteur.

- Oui, admit-elle finalement. Mais ils te doivent bien ça, non ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour eux, il serait grossier de leur part de t'accuser de vol ou d'un quelconque méfait…

Il hocha la tête, totalement d'accord avec elle.

- L'histoire est tirée au clair, ne te fais plus de souci.

Tranquille, Mary lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

- Bonne nuit, Mr Watson.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, future Mrs Watson », chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Au final, il ne monta pas se mettre au lit avant quelques longues heures passées à réfléchir. Il se sentait contrarié et coupable, par sa propre attitude et celle de son ami, mais l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de l'un des petits jeux d'Holmes pour le faire rentrer à Baker Street lui traversa l'esprit – pourtant, le bougre avait l'air sincère dans sa débâcle, et c'était ce qui posait le plus souci à Watson. Il se promit de retourner rapidement au 221B Baker Street pour tirer cette histoire au clair, la face défaite de son ami le hantant jusque dans son sommeil.

Les jours qui suivirent furent bardés d'obstacles en tout genre. Lestrade revint les voir le surlendemain, afin de s'excuser des désagréments occasionnés par sa conduite et celle de ses hommes; il assura également à Watson que la bague serait restituée à son légitime propriétaire et que personne ne serait poursuivi, l'histoire d'un mystérieux anonyme ayant rapporté le bijou servant de couverture. Mary se montra particulièrement acide à l'égard de la police, d'ailleurs – quoique moins finement qu'Holmes, mais l'homme était un expert dans ce domaine et ne souffrait d'aucune concurrence. Londres avait confiance en Scotland Yard pour maintenir l'ordre, et c'était bien le moins que les policiers puissent faire pour réparer les nombreuses erreurs d'inattention commises sur les scènes de crime.

Au bout du compte, il passa presque trois jours sans que Watson n'ait de nouvelles de son supposé meilleur ami – le tempérament excessif d'Holmes étant ce qu'il était, le docteur en venait parfois à douter de la sincérité des sentiments de l'homme à son égard. Un véritable ami n'était probablement pas aussi rancunier, désagréable et exaspérant, n'est-ce pas ? - Watson soupira longuement en tombant dans son fauteuil, face à la cheminée. Il ne restait que quelques braises et la chaleur se dissipait peu à peu, mais il ne se sentait pas l'envie d'attiser les flammes ou d'aller chercher une bûche pour la placer dans l'âtre. Holmes occupait toutes ses pensées et c'était vraiment détestable – à croire que l'_ami cher_ qu'il était aux yeux du médecin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'investir jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de celui qui fut longuement son compagnon d'enquête et colocataire.

Il pleuvait à torrent au dehors et le ciel était si sombre qu'on se serait cru le soir, alors qu'en réalité l'heure du thé venait tout juste de passer. Londres semblait bien morne, en cet instant, malgré la chaleureuse présence de Mary qui s'affairait à l'étage – John se sentait étrangement las, et comme mélancolique. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il nota distraitement que le bruit des gouttes contre les vitres s'apaisait.

Cela faisait trois jours, et Holmes n'était pas toujours venu, lui qui d'ordinaire s'invitait à la première occasion, sans jamais ou presque annoncer sa venue. C'était là son habitude, mais il en avait bien d'autres, parfois fortement désagréables - comme cette fâcheuse tendance qu'il avait eue de voler les vêtements de son colocataire, de croire que Mrs Hudson tentait sans arrêt de l'empoisonner, ou encore de n'avoir aucune foi en la gente féminine; Watson supputait d'ailleurs que Miss Adler n'y était pas pour rien, mais n'ayant aucune preuve se gardait de tout commentaire désobligeant – il n'était certainement pas aussi mal élevé qu'Holmes, bien que parfois il ne puisse empêcher une remarque acide de franchir ses lèvres.

Holmes n'était toujours pas venu.

Pourtant, il avait dit qu'il passerait. Et, curieusement, Watson devait admettre qu'il se sentait frustré d'être ainsi privé de son ami. C'était ridicule, d'ailleurs, parfaitement ridicule; surtout si on considérait les exaspérantes petites habitudes de cet homme qui faisaient de lui un colocataire des plus déplorables. Le violon, les expériences, les manies, la drogue, les sorties, les déguisements – il fallait être plus qu'un saint pour supporter Sherlock Holmes, et parfois Watson se demandait bien comment ses nerfs avaient survécu au voyage. La magie, sans doute, bien que le colocataire envahissant qu'était son meilleur ami aurait nié jusqu'à son dernier souffle l'implication de toute force surnaturelle; il aurait peut-être maladroitement complimenté Watson, lequel se serait dandiné sur une jambe, puis l'autre, avant de se racler la gorge et de disparaître dans le couloir, un peu gauche et embarrassé. Holmes avait un don pour souligner de la manière la plus nette, précise, _chirurgicale_, les défauts et les qualités de son entourage, ce qui était aussi agréable qu'agaçant.

Des gouttes de pluie faisaient la course sur le verre de la fenêtre.

Holmes ne viendrait plus aujourd'hui, et si Mary souriait agréablement à son fiancé en passant le plumeau sur les livres de médecine de la bibliothèque, c'était probablement à cause de ça. Lorsqu'il lui avait appris la prochaine visite du détective, la jeune femme avait soudain pris cet air pincé qu'elle réservait tout particulièrement à Holmes et acquiescé sans un mot avant de se replonger dans sa lecture – récemment, Mary se consacrait aux intrigues romantiques plutôt qu'aux intrigues policières, et avait délaissé Poe pour Austen avec un engouement que John ne comprenait pas tellement. A part le journal, des revues et livres de médecine, deux ou trois romans de temps à autre et quelques uns des vieux carnets qu'il avait tenus lors de ses enquêtes avec Holmes, Watson ne lisait pas beaucoup mais avait une culture tout de même relativement étendue; son ancien colocataire n'en aurait pas supporté moins.

Puis, au matin du cinquième jour suivant sa visite à Baker Street, Mary jeta son dévolu sur les liasses de carnets reliés de cuir sombre que Watson avait remplis de notes et de croquis durant ses trois années d'aventure avec Holmes. Il avait cru les caisses closes et rangées bien au sec dans le placard de son cabinet, derrière son bureau – Mary avait sans doute cru bien faire en cherchant à nettoyer ou ranger la pièce réservée à son futur mari, qui d'ordinaire s'occupait lui-même de son ménage, et était probablement tombée sur les caisses.

D'où, logiquement, sa trouvaille : les carnets de notes du Docteur Watson.

Contrairement à Holmes, il avait en effet éprouvé le besoin, au début de leurs aventures communes, de prendre en note les plus infimes détails – rigueur militaire et professionnalisme se mélangeant, il avait également fait de nombreux croquis et ajouté quelques commentaires personnels aux déductions de son ami. Puis, au fil des affaires et à force d'habitude, remplir un carnet de notes à ne pas oublier devenait au final inutile, puisque fort de sa nouvelle expérience il parvenait à se souvenir des moindres détails d'une scène de crime, la mémoire d'Holmes et ses déductions aidant – néanmoins, jamais Watson ne put perdre cette vieille habitude et continua de remplir cahier sur cahier, s'attirant parfois les moqueries du détective qui lui signalait alors que quitte à perdre son temps, au moins il le faisait intelligemment, ce à quoi Watson répondait _Regardez donc votre chambre, elle est plus fournie en futilités que n'importe lequel de mes cahiers._

Ces mêmes cahiers qui furent, par la suite, exhumés de leurs cartons par une Mary bien plus curieuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air – délaissant Austen et les sœurs Brontë, elle s'était mise en quête des fameuses notes aventureuses de son fiancé, un matin où il avait été appelé en urgence par une mère de famille dont l'un des fils était tombé dans la Tamise l'avant-veille et souffrait d'une mauvaise fièvre. L'ingénue avait beau être une lady, elle avait passé outre les réticences visibles et marquées de Watson avec un égoïsme stupéfiant, privilégiant sa curiosité à la volonté de son futur époux qui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser.

En rentrant ce jour-là, peu après l'heure du déjeuner, il l'avait trouvée près de la cheminée, une pile de petits carnets en cuir reposant sagement sur la table, deux autres sur ses genoux et un dernier entre ses mains, ouvert, et Mary _lisait_. Totalement captivée, elle ne le remarqua pas et poursuivit, tournant les petites pages un peu jaunies par les années et parfois cornées – John les avait classés par ordre chronologique, et au vu de la couleur des pages, sa fiancée avait commencé par les plus anciens et remonterait lentement, volume par volume, jusqu'aux dernières affaires qu'Holmes et lui-même avaient résolues.

« Mary ? » L'appela-t-il une première fois, ne sachant pas très bien comment formuler son mécontentement sans paraître trop sec ou trop désagréable.

Elle tourna une page, puis une autre.

Il l'appela de nouveau, plus fermement, mais elle demeura prisonnière du petit carnet en cuir sombre, ses yeux clairs dévorant les lignes, suivant l'écriture lisible et nette de Watson – même dans l'urgence, il avait toujours eu cette curieuse manie d'écrire correctement, sans rature ni faute. Les lettres s'alignaient les unes à la suite des autres, parfaitement formées et régulières – il appela une troisième et ultime fois Mary, avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte.

Elle releva immédiatement la tête, surprise de trouver son fiancé dans le salon, se tourna vivement vers l'horloge et remarqua l'heure – elle reposa lentement le carnet, entrouvrit la bouche dans une amorce d'explication, mais de nouveau les coups se firent entendre.

« Je m'en occupe, se décida-t-il en battant en retraite vers la porte d'entrée.

Il aurait été bien incapable de formuler une seule phrase – et pour cause, que pouvait-il dire ? Elle ne pensait pas à mal et il ne lui avait jamais explicitement interdit de lire ses notes.

Ils en reparleraient plus tard – la distraction était la bienvenue, qui que soit leur mystérieux visiteur.

- Watson, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ouvrir plus rapidement la porte ? Bougonna Holmes en se frayant un chemin à l'intérieur.

Son manteau était constellé de gouttelettes et il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour en enlever l'excédent d'humidité, ce qui lui donna l'air d'un chien venant tout juste de s'ébrouer lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son ami.

- Quel bon vent vous amène parmi nous, Holmes ? Répondit Watson après qu'ils se soient serré la main, tentant de ne pas paraître trop désagréable.

- Bonjour, Watson, le salua-t-il, son regard glissant de son ami au salon, puis du salon à son ami.

Il remarqua évidemment Mary, qui lui fit un signe de tête mais ne se déplaça pas - les chuchotements du détective signalaient un problème dont elle était exclue, et elle ne souhaitait de toute manière pas intervenir plus que nécessaire dans les affaires d'Holmes.

- J'ai eu vent d'un événement d'une importance capitale, débuta-t-il tout bas, son regard perçant posé sur la fiancée de son ami, qui, de dos, ne pouvait pas les voir et ne les entendait pas. Mon frère Mycroft aurait semble-t-il trouvé la trace de faussaires néerlandais réfugiés à Londres – et ils sont de la pire espèce, croyez-moi. Il m'a donc mandaté pour que je l'aide sur cette affaire; et c'est tout naturellement que j'ai pensé à vous, Watson.

- Vous m'en direz tant, répondit celui-ci, cynique.

- Les bougres m'ont échappé il y a deux nuits de cela et se sont enfuis; fort heureusement, j'ai pu découvrir leur destination et il semble qu'ils soient partis en direction d'Oxford.

Ses murmures emplissaient le hall de Cavendish Place et Watson sentait un douloureux mal de crâne poindre contre ses tempes.

Qu'allait-il encore inventer ?

- Comprenez-moi, si j'avais été capable de les attraper seul, je ne serais pas aujourd'hui dans une situation aussi délicate.

- Vous réclamez mon aide, donc ? Devina Watson.

- Exact. Je ne puis le faire sans vous, comprenez-moi; mais je ne tenais pas à vous déranger un soir de semaine, Miss Morstan aurait tôt fait de me haïr si je vous enlevais à elle toutes les nuits, ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort, comme pour être certain qu'elle l'entende.

La ligne de ses épaules se raidit visiblement sous sa robe, et elle se redressa un peu dans son siège, mais n'intervint pas. Watson allait répliquer pour la défendre, même suggérer à Holmes de quitter Cavendish Place s'il n'était pas plus aimable, avant de comprendre – grâce à cette dernière phrase acerbe du détective consultant - que tout ça n'était probablement qu'une énorme mascarade visant, une fois de plus, à saboter sa relation avec Mary.

Il soupira, prodigieusement agacé, mais demeurant néanmoins d'un calme exemplaire.

- Et je suppose que je ne peux pas avoir plus de détails ? Demanda-t-il à Holmes.

- Je ne peux en révéler davantage sans nous compromettre, Watson, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, se penchant en avant et jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux vers le salon où se trouvait Mary.

- Holmes, gronda ce dernier, exaspéré. Qui croyez-vous avoir, au juste ?

- Le coupable, cela va de soi. Qui voulez-vous attraper d'autre ?

- Je parlais de votre baratin, corrigea le docteur en conservant son sang-froid.

- Parlez moins fort, lui chuchota soudain Holmes en se penchant davantage vers lui. On pourrait nous entendre, ajouta-t-il, soudain autoritaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, rentra son cou dans ses épaules et rabaissa son chapeau sur son front.

- Je suis navré, Holmes, mais je ne suivrais pas.

- Refuseriez-vous sciemment de servir votre pays, Watson ? C'est de la sédition, mon vieux. Ça peut vous coûter cher, si d'aventure quelqu'un vous dénonçait…

- Êtes-vous en train de me menacer ?

Holmes haussa un sourcil, joueur, sa bouche s'ourlant en un sourire provocateur.

- Vous n'êtes plus dans l'armée, vieux crabe. Je peux difficilement vous dénoncer à quelque autorité que ce soit pour ce petit écart de conduite, bien que l'idée soit plutôt attrayante – mais l'acte serait profondément inutile et extrêmement puéril, conclut-il finalement.

- Ce qui est aux antipodes de votre personnalité, renchérit le docteur.

- Evidemment, approuva Holmes avec un hochement de tête.

- Evidemment, souffla Watson en croisant les bras.

Le détective tira sa montre à gousset, et fit une moue agacée lorsqu'il y lut l'heure.

- Hm, fit-il pensivement. Il se trouve que je dois m'absenter. Des affaires urgentes requièrent mon attention, mais soyez assurés de tous mes vœux de bonheur, et les fioritures habituelles », ajouta-t-il en marchant à reculons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ses yeux toujours rivés sur sa montre et son ton d'une hypocrisie extrême faisant criser intérieurement Watson.

« Je ne vous accompagne pas ! » Lança-t-il à la porte qui se refermait derrière Holmes.

Derechef, il soupira et laissa Mary l'entraîner calmement jusqu'au salon.

Les facéties d'Holmes attendraient au moins demain pour être étudiées en bonne et due forme – quoiqu'il y ait à étudier, car Watson était certain que son ami reviendrait à la charge, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le bougre était plus têtu qu'une mule et ne considérait pas un refus comme une réponse valable s'il en avait décidé autrement – l'histoire des carnets demeurerait sur la touche jusqu'à ce que cette nouvelle histoire soit tirée au clair.

Contre toute attente, le lendemain fut calme et ni le docteur, ni sa fiancée n'entendirent parler de Sherlock Holmes. Un second jour passa, et toujours rien – Watson s'était presque mis à croire qu'ils avaient rêvé la visite d'Holmes, une sorte d'hallucination collective particulière étrange, lorsque pendant l'après-midi du troisième jour un garçon essoufflé toqua à la porte de Cavendish Place, une missive entre ses doigts sales et couverts de charbon écrite à l'intention du docteur.

Mary n'eut pas l'occasion de lire par-dessus son épaule, puisqu'un court regard appris à Watson qu'Holmes n'avait effectivement rien changé à ses plans – ils iraient à Oxford, et l'animal avait même eu l'audace de prévoir un programme composé de visites – _des fois qu'il vous prenne l'envie de vous cultiver_ – et de diverses activités soigneusement planifiées, tout ceci parallèlement à la fameuse enquête.

_Un programme ! _

La note indiquait également qu'un carrosse viendrait s'enquérir de sa personne et des bagages aux alentours de dix heures le lendemain matin. Naturellement, comme tout militaire impulsif et logique, Watson se rendit directement à la source du problème pour l'éradiquer – et arriva brusquement au 221B Baker Street, tempêtant et bien décidé à faire comprendre à Holmes qu'il y avait des limites à son effronterie égoïste et à ses mensonges éhontés.

Une mélodie s'échappait de l'appartement, mais il ne la remarqua pas, aveuglé par son ressentiment, et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Vous n'abandonnez donc jamais ? S'agaça le docteur en entrant, furieux, la missive du détective chiffonnée entre ses doigts.

Holmes, face à la fenêtre, reposa son violon et se tourna vers lui, presque paresseusement, en aucun cas surpris par l'entrée fracassante de son ami.

- Un homme, qu'il soit pauvre ou riche ne résigne jamais, Watson, lui répondit-il avec un air impassible qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Et que dois-je comprendre, au juste ?

- Qu'un homme décidera de se taire au profit de l'abandon, voilà tout; et c'est ce que j'ai décidé d'entreprendre face à vous.

- Ne plus me parler ? _Vraiment ?_

Exaspéré, agacé et profondément mal à l'aise, le docteur - qui s'était assis dans son fauteuil habituel, sa jambe commençant à le lancer -fixait son ami en se demandant s'il pourrait un jour tirer de cet homme une seule réponse sensée.

- Holmes –

Watson s'interrompit, puis soupira en détournant les yeux.

L'appartement n'était pas encore en ruines, Dieu soit loué – cependant, plusieurs détails attirèrent l'attention du docteur ici ou là. Blackwood n'était mort que depuis quelques semaines, pourtant c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté à Baker Street; aucun meuble n'avait bougé, pas une breloque n'avait été déplacée trop loin de sa position stratégique d'origine – en bref, Holmes demeurait cloîtré dans sa moitié d'appartement, de la même manière qu'il avait toujours eu coutume de le faire lorsqu'ils vivaient ensembles – sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il avait besoin de vêtements. Il n'avait pas repris possession des lieux et ne semblait pas décidé à agir en ce sens, si bien que Watson lui-même se serait presque attendu à trouver son cabinet, intact, de l'autre côté de la tenture qu'ils avaient installée lors de leur arrivée au 221B Baker Street dans un souci d'intimité.

L'amas d'objets insolites entassés par Holmes depuis des années grandissait dans un coin en attente d'un endroit où être stockés, rôle que l'ancien cabinet du docteur aurait pu facilement remplir, mais _rien_ n'avait bougé.

- Cessez d'être aussi puéril, s'agaça Watson en se sentant céder.

Trop soucieux de tenir son rôle de vieille bique têtue, Holmes se mit à se curer les ongles avec la mine d'un compas sans prêter plus d'attention à Watson, lequel l'observa un long moment en se disant que le plus borné des deux était probablement lui-même, mais que le détective ne devait ses victoires successives qu'à son incroyable verve, ce talent vicieux lui permettant en effet de l'emporter sur son colocataire quelque soit le sujet de leur désaccord.

- Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Je ne peux pas, Holmes, et il faut que vous en soyez conscient, insista Watson. Je regrette, mais vous accompagner à Oxford pour une affaire est totalement hors de propos; je ne peux pas abandonner la clinique et mon cabinet au profit d'une énième aventure, et que dire de Mary ?

Il y eut un petit son dédaigneux de la part du détective, mais Watson n'y prêta absolument pas attention et poursuivit, porté par sa profonde frustration à l'idée que son ami ne _comprenne_ pas.

Ou plutôt, qu'il ne daigne pas _tenter _de comprendre.

- Nous serons mariés dans un mois maintenant, il va falloir que vous acceptiez ma mise en ménage – chose que je croyais d'ailleurs acquise, mais il semble que vous ayez également pris des libertés à ce sujet, hm ? Je vous en conjure, Holmes, _essayez _de comprendre. Vous êtes mon ami, et bien que régulièrement j'ai une grande envie de vous fracasser le crâne, je ne perds pas l'espoir de voir votre nom et votre paraphe figurer dans la partie « témoin » de _mon_ acte de mariage.

- Et je n'ai aucune envie d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, Watson. Vous ne devriez pas parler de sujets aussi graves avec un ton si léger, mon ami, intervint vivement Holmes, son visage crispé, la ligne de sa joue raidie par le sourire de façade qu'il offrait à Mary lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

- Bien, dans ce cas l'affaire est réglée, trancha Watson en commençant à se relever du fauteuil.

- Au contraire vieux crabe, nous ne l'avons même pas encore ouverte et vous voulez déjà retourner à votre petite vie morne de médecin des grandes villes – où est donc passé votre goût pour l'aventure ?

- Je n'irai pas là-bas avec vous, Holmes. Arrêtez d'insister, c'est non, et je ne changerais pas d' –

- Que je sache, Oxford est loin d'être une ville désagréable et dussiez-vous exprimer du mécontentement que je ne m'en soucierais point; de cela vous êtes au courant depuis des années, Watson, et vous conviendrez donc avec une approbation _sans faille_ que je ne me lasserais pas berner par _vos_ enfantillages, déclara soudain le détective d'un ton catégorique. Miss Morstan a passé de nombreuses années sans jouir du plaisir de votre infâme compagnie – ne le niez pas, mon vieux, vous êtes un terrible menteur et ce Higgins de la table de poker du tripot du _Roy D'Yeux_ se souviendra encore de cette histoire de quinte flush un long moment; n'entendez-vous pas ses ricanements résonner dans le vide de votre caboche ?

Il fit quelques pas, les mains jointes derrière son dos avant de revenir face au docteur. Un sourire malicieux ourlait ses lèvres, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis au moins quatre jours et ses yeux brillaient avec une lueur d'amusement presque malsaine.

- Mais je dois avouer que vous marquez un point; laisser une femme sans occupation serait indigne de vous, qui êtes un si grand gentleman, si bien que j'ai pris la liberté de demander à mon frère d'introduire Miss Morstan au monde en votre absence... Londres sera probablement ravi de rencontrer votre douce fiancée, et la lady sera occupée jusqu'à notre retour victorieux d'Oxford; ce qui, et coupez moi si je me trompe, n'entrave en rien notre départ pour cette nouvelle aventure.

- Rangez vos sarcasmes, ça ne prend pas. Je reste à Cavendish Place », maintint Watson, désormais debout face à Holmes qui ne cèderait pas avant d'avoir gagné.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les coups bruyants de Mrs Hudson à la porte ne les contraignent à se détourner.

La vieille logeuse eut l'air de comprendre qu'elle interrompait quelque chose, puisqu'elle sourit d'une manière assez crispée à Watson, lequel lui fit un signe de tête un peu raide avant de tenter de se détendre; s'énerver n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de clôturer un argument, surtout face à un Sherlock Holmes persuadé d'être dans son bon droit. Mrs Hudson referma la porte sans être entrée, et on entendit ses petits pas pressés s'éloigner dans les escaliers – elle repasserait probablement plus tard, quoique fût l'objet de sa visite.

« Voyons Watson, commença Holmes d'une voix un peu plus caressante, presque _agréable_, Miss Morstan peut bien se passer de vous quelques jours; elle sait à quel point vous aimez vos aventures – l'ingénue les apprécie également, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, se penchant légèrement en avant comme s'il évoquait un secret bien gardé. Je ne lui souhaite pas d'arriver à la fin de votre impressionnante collection de notes, mon ami, ah ça non; la pauvre dame risquerait de devenir bien désagréable à votre égard si d'aventure vous la priviez de nos extravagantes sorties dans les quartiers de Londres, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Il n'est pas question de ce que Mary souhaite, Holmes, rectifia Watson.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce bougre embraye toujours sur des événements et des personnes sans aucun rapport avec le problème actuel ? C'était agaçant, à la fin !

- Au contraire, répliqua Holmes en tournant le dos au docteur, se remettant à déambuler dans la pièce avec ses bras croisés dans son dos, le tout avec un air de conspirateur qui déplut fortement à son ancien colocataire.

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, contra-t-il d'ailleurs en voyant le détective prêt à exposer ses arguments. Mary ne régit pas entièrement ma vie, contrairement à ce que vous vous acharnez à croire; c'est tout d'abord mon choix d'aller ou non à Oxford en votre compagnie, Holmes.

- Vous croyez ? Répondit celui-ci avec l'air joueur de celui qui sait qu'il a raison.

Il haussait un sourcil, provocateur, et avait cessé de marcher. Immobile, son corps tourné de trois quarts vers Watson dont la patience arrivait à ses ultimes limites, il ne lui aurait fallu que trois pas pour arriver face au docteur et faire Dieu seul savait quoi pour le convaincre – Holmes sembla d'ailleurs sérieusement considérer l'idée, mais renonça lorsqu'il remarqua le coup d'œil désapprobateur que lui lançait Watson.

- Diable Docteur, vous me connaissez trop bien, déclara finalement le détective en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Presque défaitiste, il laissa son regard sombre se perdre dans le vague et demeura silencieux de longues minutes tandis que face à lui, Watson ignorait s'il devait saisir cette occasion unique de s'enfuir ou au contraire se laisser tomber à son tour dans l'un des fauteuils.

Non pas qu'il soit effrayé par Holmes, mais l'étrange vérité qui résidait dans sa dernière phrase lui fit, un long instant, accuser le coup – il hésita à s'engager sur cette pente, car nier ou confirmer la constatation du détective aurait entraîné un long débat sur leurs années de vie commune, puis sur l'utilité – pour Holmes – d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi fiable que Watson à ses côtés. Chose que ledit docteur aurait nié, assurant qu'un homme aussi indépendant et chanceux que le détective n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'un estropié de guerre à ses côtés.

- Pendant que vous débattez intérieurement sur si oui ou non nous allons avoir cette conversation, Watson, je vous suggère de vous asseoir. Vous ne voudriez pas trébucher sur quelque chose en sortant de vos rêveries – le tapis paraît être en bonne position, et je crains également pour le vase sur ma cheminée au cas où vous essaieriez de vous rattraper à quelque chose dans votre chute – donc, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de loger votre délicat postérieur bien rembourré de futur marié dans l'un de mes somptueux fauteuil, docteur, avant de détruire mon peu de mobilier par pure maladresse ?

Dans un état second, Watson s'exécuta.

Ce soir, Holmes était étrangement charmant – plutôt dans de bonnes dispositions, pour quelqu'un qui allait se voir refuser une proposition de voyage. Le docteur ne doutait pas que son étrange amabilité ait quelque chose à voir avec ledit voyage à Oxford, une dernière tentative pour le convaincre, le persuader de venir malgré son cabinet, la clinique et Mary - dont la simple évocation était à elle seule un hors sujet complet.

- Etrange, tout de même, cette façon que vous avez de m'ignorer dans les situations les moins importantes, lui fit-il remarquer tandis que Watson asseyait son auguste postérieur dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait habituellement, du temps où docteur et détective coexistaient à Baker Street. Dussé-je vous prévenir d'un coup de feu ou d'une hache lancée sur vous, que vous vous écarteriez de suite afin de ne pas souffrir de quelque mal de tête; mais dès lors qu'il s'agit de votre très estimée fiancée, votre esprit se ferme soudain à toute critique et autre appel à la prudence.

Il observait Watson avec un fin sourire, amusé, acerbe, constatant allègrement tout ce qu'il y aurait à revoir – selon lui – sans faire cas des protestations, des tiers à intégrer dans l'équation; seule comptait son envie de changement et le résultat qu'il attendait.

Ses phrases bien tournées et son ton caressant n'étaient d'ailleurs que des subterfuges allant dans ce sens, et c'était presque à se demander s'il n'y avait pas derrière toute cette mascarade un narcissisme gargantuesque habilement dissimulé par un antisocialisme cultivé depuis de longues années, plutôt qu'une envie profonde de cohabiter avec une autre entité que son énorme égo.

- Dois-je y voir de la haine de votre part, vieille branche ? Ajouta Holmes, moqueur, insouciant, inconséquent, charmant, le timbre grave de sa voix se glissant jusqu'aux oreilles du docteur comme le velours de rideaux écarlates tirés dans l'intimité d'un boudoir d'un autre siècle.

Il tanguait autour de ses sentiments, les touchant sans trop s'en approcher; il les tentait sans les provoquer, comme s'il était effrayé par ce qu'il pouvait découvrir, de la même façon qu'il ne se livrait jamais de trop. Alors, il usait d'un ton simple, cajolant, presque _charmeur_.

Mais était-il charmant ou charmeur ? Watson n'aurait pas su dire quelle différence cela pouvait bien faire, puisque dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les actes du détective n'étaient dictés que par son unique et immense égoïsme. Car, et croyez-le bien, quand Sherlock Holmes décidait qu'il n'irait pas seul quelque part, il n'irait _pas_ seul – à fortiori quand le compagnon de voyage choisi par avance avec un _extrême_ discernement – et il avait toujours tout un tas d'arguments en réserve au cas où vous ne le croiriez pas – n'était autre que le docteur John Watson.

- Laissez donc Mary Morstan et ses broderies à Londres, déclara soudain Holmes en quittant sa nonchalance caressante, se penchant en avant d'un air plus sérieux, plus mature, plus adulte – quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son visage, et dont Watson se serait presque alarmé s'il n'avait pas été si résolu.

_Pas question de satisfaire à un énième caprice et d'aller à Oxford. _

Il resta calme et tenta de composer une réponse appropriée, ne montrant pas la moindre once d'hésitation – car une seule faille, et c'était terminé. Holmes abattait ses cartes, détruisait jusqu'aux fondements de votre résolution et vous deveniez une sorte de marionnette entre ses doigts experts – chose que Watson souhaitait à tout prix éviter.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous répéter qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec Mary ? Vous êtes agaçant à la fin, s'énerva Watson en fronçant les sourcils et en haussant le ton malgré lui.

- Si ce n'était qu'à la fin, s'amusa Holmes en retombant en arrière, sa pipe fumante soudain arrivée au coin de ses lèvres étirées par un sourire.

Watson releva vivement les yeux vers le détective, surpris par ce genre d'aveu auquel l'homme se livrait bien peu.

- Ecoutez, ne nous voilons pas la face; je sais bien que je peux être…

- Invivable ?

- … Quelque peu complexe dans ma façon d'agir, certes, le corrigea Holmes en préférant des termes plus doux, mais ne m'avez-vous pas survécu pendant trois années, prouvant de fait que je puis être simple et compréhensible ?

- Oui, Holmes, totalement, siffla Watson avec un sourire moqueur qui fit frétiller sa moustache.

- Ne vous moquez pas, mon vieux, répliqua celui-ci en pointant sa pipe sur le docteur, ses yeux rieurs mais son ton sérieux.

- Je ne fais que statuer une vérité à laquelle vous prêtez attention seulement si elle ne vous dessert pas, vieux crabe – d'ailleurs, vous ne me ferez pas croire que cette débauche d'humilité est totalement désintéressée et rédemptrice.

Le détective se redressa vivement, sa pipe dans sa main droite, les traits de son visage tirés par une expression outrée parfaitement étudiée; la moustache de Watson frétilla de nouveau, d'anticipation, et parce qu'il connaissait Holmes plus parfaitement que quiconque, il ouvrit la bouche en même temps que lui et à l'étonnement le plus complet du détective ils récitèrent à l'unisson exactement la même phrase.

- Comment donc, Watson, qu'entends-je ? Oseriez-vous remettre en cause ma sincérité, moi qui mets mon cœur à nu pour vous prouver ma bonne foi ?

Il sourit en s'amusant du trouble d'Holmes, qui retomba pantois au fond de son fauteuil. Vexé, il remit sa pipe à ses lèvres et croisa les bras, sous les yeux d'un Watson totalement hilare qui éclata de rire, plutôt fier de son coup.

- Allons, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne vous y attendiez pas – à force, comme vous vous plaisez à le répéter, nous nous connaissons bien !

De la fumée s'échappa du nez d'Holmes, lui donnant un air de dragon asiatique furieux.

- _Trop_ bien, marmonna-t-il en digérant sa défaite, les yeux résolument rivés sur n'importe quel point de son appartement qui ne soit pas Watson.

De nouveau, la phrase frappa le docteur qui se trouva penaud face à tout ce que ces deux mots englobaient. Il contempla un instant le départ, la possibilité de fuite que l'état second d'Holmes lui offrait pour la seconde fois, mais décida derechef de l'ignorer.

- Venez à Oxford, lui lança soudain Holmes, sa tête dodelinant sur le haut du dossier du fauteuil, un sourire presque rêveur aux lèvres, ses yeux sombres soudain brillants, sa mise débraillée et sa pipe entre les doigts lui donnant l'air d'un ivrogne entrevoyant quelques fantasmagories magnifiques.

Peut-être était-il réellement éméché, maintenant que l'idée traversait l'esprit de Watson.

C'était plutôt rare de voir l'homme dans un tel état d'abandon – la débâcle était probablement plus dure à encaisser que prévu -, et si le docteur n'avait pas la certitude que tout ceci n'était qu'une comédie très bien huilée pour le faire céder, il aurait succombé et suivit son ami jusqu'au bout du monde, sans vraiment se soucier des conséquences ou d'un tiers.

- Cessez votre petit jeu, Holmes, ça ne prendra pas, renchérit Watson d'un ton plus sec en constatant que le détective ne reculerait devant aucune bassesse pour le faire céder.

Mais le bougre poursuivit son _petit jeu_, observant Watson avec ses yeux d'un brun sombre envoûtant qui lui coupèrent la chique, éteignirent ses protestations – et soudain le docteur se découvrit tout disposé à accepter _n'importe quoi_, pourvu que cet étrange moment s'étire dans le temps et ne se termine jamais.

Il était adossé au fond de son fauteuil, sa chemise caressait sa barbe de trois jours et bien que la pièce soit correctement éclairée, ses pupilles étaient étrangement dilatées – peut-être s'était-il drogué ? Non, non, cette vieille habitude avait été abandonnée bien des mois auparavant au profit de la caféine et des boissons extravagantes qu'Holmes se trouvait – le formol étant sa plus récente découverte. La pipe fumait encore entre ses doigts, et des volutes claires de fumées s'en échappaient pour se délier en l'air, formant de drôles d'arabesques tandis qu'une vague odeur de tabac se répandait dans l'air déjà vicié de l'appartement.

- Venez à Oxford. Avec moi, cela va sans le dire, mais venez, Watson.

- Et pourquoi diable vous y accompagnerai-je ?

- Parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi, répondit Holmes d'un ton étrangement assuré, retrouvant une posture plus nonchalante.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'inverse ?

- Non, absolument pas.

- Cela devient difficile de vous croire, Holmes, au vu des trésors d'imagination que vous déployez pour me garder à proximité – je pourrais presque écrire des livres entiers avec toutes ces innombrables techniques dont vous usez et abusez.

- Oh, mais mon cher Watson, c'est déjà le cas, répliqua-t-il, ses yeux pétillant de leur malice coutumière, un brin de satisfaction en plus, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à conclure son raisonnement par un ultime argument qui lui assurerait la victoire.

Watson n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre; fermant les yeux un court moment, ignorant un mal de crâne aussi soudain que désagréable, il se prépara à recevoir un énième coup bas, car vraiment, bien connaître Holmes était autant un atout qu'un fléau.

- Où aviez-vous rangé vos innombrables carnets, mon vieux, avant que Miss Morstan ne mette la main dessus ? Susurra la voix joueuse d'Holmes.

Les yeux clos, le docteur revit les caisses entassées dans son cabinet, puis dans un placard derrière son bureau en noyer, là où il pensait ne jamais avoir à aller les chercher; il revit Mary assise près de la cheminée, au milieu des petits livres reliés de cuir sombre qu'il avait soigneusement classés par ordre chronologique au fil des mois.

- A en juger par votre réaction de l'autre jour, pendant ma visite, lorsque votre très estimée fiancée s'est installée près de la cheminée centrale de votre cher nid qu'est devenu Cavendish Place, elle les a trouvés et _empruntés_; ceci dit je ne m'explique pas vraiment comment elle a pu s'approprier les plus anciens, car connaissant votre goût pour l'ordre, Watson, je ne doute pas que ceux-ci étaient rangés au fin fond du placard dans lesquels vous aviez entreposés ces hideuses caisses.

Holmes marqua une pause, caressant son égo, savourant, jambes croisées, tout l'effet de son petit argumentaire sur le docteur dont la patience commençait à s'élimer.

Pourquoi en revenaient-ils _toujours_ à Mary ?

- Mettons cela sur le compte de l'insatiable curiosité féminine – et dans son cas, sur l'intérêt certain qu'elle avait manifesté à l'égard de vos gribouillages lors de votre départ de Baker Street, poursuivit-il, radieux et perdu dans ses contemplations victorieuses.

- Combien de fois, au juste, vais-je devoir vous le répéter, Holmes ?

- Quoi donc, Watson ?

Le détective avait soudain l'air innocent, comme si son incartade précédente n'avait été qu'un rêve.

- Sortez Mary de cette histoire, bon sang ! Je ne suis pas son jouet, et vous n'êtes qu'un sale –

Il laissa tomber, sa soudaine rage l'ayant poussé à se lever à peu de choses près, il se saisissait d'Holmes et concluait leur entretien par un solide crochet du droit qui aurait terminé de déranger l'appartement déjà mis à mal du détective.

Celui-ci haussait un sourcil, provocateur, l'incitant à lancer un coup.

- C'est pourtant vous qui l'y avez amenée, Watson.

Et la conversation s'arrêterait presque là, parce qu'une fois encore, Holmes avait exactement ce qu'il voulait; son ton avait été un peu accusateur, mais aussi morne et mélancolique – la jalousie brûlait probablement le fond de sa gorge, car la vérité gisait quelque part dans les sentiments refoulés du détective dont l'esprit analytique avait déjà tout étudié jusque dans les plus petits détails.

- Je l'aime, Holmes.

- Je sais, souffla celui-ci en tripotant nerveusement sa pipe, le regard perdu dans le vague, ses jambes croisées dans un air d'inconséquence feinte, tout son corps affaissé dans le fauteuil comme s'il allait glisser et se transformer en flaque.

- Il va falloir vous y faire.

Holmes éclata d'un rire amer.

- Comptez là-dessus.

Le silence devint lourd.

Watson songea qu'il avait peut-être dit un mot de trop, mais ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à s'excuser. La scène lui rappelait un peu la garde à vue, le confort archaïque du banc sous ses fesses, Holmes et sa joue râpeuse écrasée contre son épaule tandis qu'il cherchait des réponses dans la boue à ses pieds. Cette fois-là, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit – ses pensées lui avaient longuement tenu compagnie tandis qu'il cherchait une solution.

Une _solution_, parce que oui, il y avait un problème. Les regards s'attardaient, quelques soirées devenaient plus longues tandis qu'alanguis face à face ils se parlaient, un verre de trop entre leurs doigts rendus gourds par l'alcool – et Watson avait pris peur, en voyant que les excentricités de son colocataire n'en étaient plus vraiment. Le violon à trois heures du matin n'avait jamais été un problème – Holmes jouait d'une façon fort extravagante, mais jamais suffisamment mal pour qu'on puisse lui reprocher une quelconque médiocrité. Les expériences étaient dangereuses, ennuyantes, mais c'était Holmes et lui fallait toujours de quoi s'occuper, alors pourquoi pas ? Empoisonner Gladstone avait toujours eu quelque chose de terriblement malsain, mais c'était comme tout – une sorte de rituel. Watson savait, d'une certaine façon, que quelque chose n'allait pas s'il ne retrouvait pas son chien agonisant sur le parquet poisseux de l'appartement d'Holmes, en proie à quelque mélange concocté soigneusement par celui-ci.

Une _solution_, parce qu'il comptait se marier avec Mary, qui l'avait sorti de ce petit monde insolite dans lequel Holmes évoluait depuis sa jeunesse et où personne d'autre que le propriétaire des lieux n'avait sa place – et surtout pas lui, pauvre médecin estropié avec la mauvaise habitude de parier un peu trop.

- Venez à Oxford avec moi, Watson.

Il tenta d'ignorer l'accent du _Venez_, qui sonnait étrangement comme un _Rentrez_, pour mieux clore ses yeux lorsqu'on prononça son nom.

- Non, répliqua-t-il aussi sèchement qu'il put.

Pourtant, tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres fut une vaste plaisanterie, suppliante et pleurnicharde, comme s'il implorait qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve.

Et peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de ça, au fond.

- Vous êtes déterminé, mais moi aussi – _mon _petit jeu, comme vous vous plaisez à l'appeler, Watson, a toujours été _le nôtre_; comme cet appartement, comme le chien, comme les affaires résolues ensemble, énuméra-t-il pour appuyer son argument. Comme un peu tout, maintenant que j'y pense.

- Et ça ne vous suffit toujours pas ? Articula Watson, estomaqué.

Holmes sembla se poser réellement la question, l'espace de quelques trop courtes secondes qui lui suffirent à contempler les différentes réponses qu'il aurait pu donner.

- Non, lâcha-t-il en plongeant son regard sombre dans les prunelles bleues du docteur. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, mon vieux.

Watson inspira longuement, déjà épuisé.

- Ma dépravation ne connaît aucune limite, cita-t-il.

- Holmes, s'agaça Watson en soufflant, exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami.

Se saisissant de sa canne et de son manteau, il sentit le regard de celui-ci le suivre, glisser sur ses bras et _observer_.

- Quoi donc ? Ne vous avait-on point prévenu, Docteur, qu'emménager avec moi serait semblable à une déclaration de guerre, chose à laquelle vous avez répondu, si j'ai bonne mémoire, que les affaires militaires ne vous étaient pas inconnues et qu'une nouvelle campagne ne vous effrayait pas plus que la perspective de cohabiter avec une vieille femme incontinente ?

- Arrêtez d'inventer, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Et vous n'étiez même pas présent ce jour-là !

- Ne changez pas de sujet, Watson, vous connaissiez les risques encourus – et votre esprit aventureux n'a pas pu s'empêcher de saisir la première occasion !

- Vous divaguez, je n'ai jamais décidé d'habiter avec vous pour cette raison !

- Ah oui ? Et quelle est-elle, si ce n'est une folle envie de renouer avec votre passé de guerrier ?

- Vous le savez très bien, fripouille; le loyer était trop élevé pour une seule personne, et aucun de nous n'avait de quoi subsister – notre association était alors évidente.

- Pourtant vous m'avez bien souvent menacé de partir, mais êtes toujours resté – que d'inconstance dans vos propos, docteur ! Le taquin Holmes, un brin amer.

Watson allait répliquer, mais aucun commentaire ne fusa et il se tut.

Il avait, derechef, la sensation d'être baladé par son ami et c'était loin de lui plaire.

- Vous êtes insupportable, soupira-t-il, exténué par les facéties d'Holmes.

- Je sais.

- Tordu et terriblement narcissique.

- A peine, Watson, à peine. Et vous ne pouvez pas décemment me comparer à Lord Blackwood qui a salement terni votre réputation, ajouta-t-il, un peu outré.

- Ne me le rappelez pas, souffla Watson.

- Donc, pourquoi être resté ?

- N'est-ce pas là un mystère que vous pourriez vous-même résoudre, Holmes ?

Celui-ci fit la moue avec une insouciance bien trop désinvolte pour ne pas avoir déjà réfléchi à la question.

- La vraie question, mon ami, est plutôt celle-ci; seriez-vous prêt à entendre ma réponse ?

L'attitude était des plus provocantes, pourtant Watson reconnaissait mieux que quiconque la mise en garde pour avoir déjà vu Holmes user de ce genre de précautions face à d'autres – il n'avait cependant jamais songé en être la victime. Néanmoins, il devait admettre que cela avait quelque chose de pratique, car lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas à plaisanter dès lors qu'Holmes présentait les choses de cette façon.

- Soit, concéda-t-il en amorçant une sortie.

Le détective acquiesça, distrait.

- Vous êtes moins courageux que je ne le pensais. C'est décevant, vraiment, lança-t-il en attrapant l'archet du violon qui traînait toujours à proximité de l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question – _pourquoi me donner un choix_, si vous tenez égoïstement à parler, Holmes ? Gronda Watson, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

A tort peut-être, il avait songé que leur houleux entretien était clos et que la discussion s'arrêtait là pour ce jour-ci; force étant de constater qu'il s'était trompé, si bien qu'il revint s'asseoir face à Holmes dont le comportement enfantin devenait presque agaçant.

- Je vous écoute. Et dépêchez-vous, j'aimerais être rentré rapidement.

Un instant, la tête d'Holmes se dodelina comme précédemment, et il prit cet air d'ivrogne perdu dans ses fantaisies, les yeux sombres brillants et le sourire béat au bord de ses lèvres comme si son imagination l'avait transporté dans le plus fantastique endroit du monde.

Toute rêverie envolée, il pointa l'archet vers Watson, décroisa les jambes, se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Somptueuse idée, ça, l'égoïsme. On se laisse trop souvent porter par l'altruisme pour s'en rendre compte, mais c'est un sentiment d'une importance non négligeable, ne trouvez-vous pas, Watson ?

- Venez-en au fait, Holmes.

- Certes, mais ne m'avez-vous pas avoué un instant plus tôt ne pas être prêt à entendre toute la splendide vérité s'écoulant de mes lèvres comme –

- _Holmes_, le rappela-t-il à l'ordre avec malgré lui un sourire amusé.

Le détective convint de sa faute d'un sourire assuré, joua avec l'archet et le posa au pied du fauteuil avant de se relever et de prendre un air profondément scientifique.

- Allez, ne me faîtes pas languir, vieux crabe.

- Quoi donc, seriez-vous impatient, vieille bique ?

- Vos théories farfelues sont souvent la seule chose qui illumine ma journée; ne m'en privez pas.

- Loin de moi cette idée, docteur. Celle-ci requiert juste plus de tact qu'à l'accoutumée, si bien que je ne puis vous la réciter comme une poésie que j'aurais apprise par cœur – non, il faut plus de finesse.

Watson s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, observant le curieux manège de son ami gagner en ampleur.

- Notez, Watson, que l'entreprise à laquelle je vais m'atteler n'est pas des plus simples, et probablement l'une des manœuvres plus délicates qu'il m'ait été donné d'entreprendre, commença Holmes d'un ton infiniment sérieux, son regard brun posé sur les lattes du plafond.

- Vous requérez donc mon total soutien, j'imagine ?

- Evidemment, approuva-t-il en faisant quelques pas autour du fauteuil où s'était assis le Docteur.

- Evidemment, répéta celui-ci dans un murmure, amusé par la situation.

Puis il se redressa dans son siège, se tordit le coup pour voir où son ami s'était encore échappé et fut un peu surpris de le voir s'approcher de la fenêtre, ses bras croisés dans son dos bien droit il semblait réellement plongé dans ses réflexions.

Watson devait avouer qu'il devenait de plus en plus curieux, tout en étant profondément perplexe l'attitude d'Holmes était réellement bizarre si l'on considérait le peu de tact dont il faisait habituellement preuve. L'intention était louable, néanmoins le fait qu'il fasse montre d'une si grande prudence – car c'était bien de ça dont il était question, à la grande surprise du docteur – restait la chose la plus spectaculaire. D'ordinaire, il exposait sa théorie, pulvérisait celle des autres au passage sans se soucier des dégâts causés. L'apogée de la déduction résidant aussi dans la destruction méthodique et radicale de tout nuisible croyant bien faire et se trompant lourdement, pourquoi se priver de ce plaisir simple et somme toute gratuit ?

Donc, réellement, le fait qu'il prenne des pincettes était effroyable.

Surtout si l'on considérait son absence flagrante d'expérience en la matière.

- Peut-être voudriez-vous plus de temps ?

Holmes se tourna brusquement vers Watson.

- Et pourquoi diable aurais-je besoin de temps, Watson ? Aboya-t-il comme si le docteur l'avait traité d'idiot.

- Je ne sais pas, pour mettre en marche votre cervelle ?

- Elle fonctionne parfaitement, merci de vous en soucier, rétorqua le détective d'un ton agacé.

Il se remit à marcher.

- L'ennui, voyez-vous, c'est qu'en m'interrompant vous m'avez fait perdre le fil de mes pensées.

- J'en suis sincèrement navré.

- Ce qui est très ennuyeux, hm ? Poursuivit Holmes en faisant fi de la remarque de son ami. De quoi parlions-nous, déjà ?

Watson soupira, un peu exaspéré par le drôle de manège de son ancien colocataire.

- Ah, Holmes, quel splendide désordre il doit y avoir dans votre tête en cet instant, siffla-t-il d'un air pensif, grandement amusé par le désarroi de celui-ci.

- Je vous trouve bien moqueur, vieille bique.

- Et moi j'attends toujours votre théorie, vieux crabe. Auriez-vous peur que vos déductions se révèlent fausses ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas vraiment.

Watson sourit, et ce fut à son tour de croiser ses jambes pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

S'il avait vu juste, Holmes mordrait à l'hameçon comme une vulgaire carpe attirée par une mouche frétillante, s'enorgueillirait de posséder l'esprit le plus clair du monde, avant de lui signifier avec tout le dédain du monde qu'aucune de ses théories ne s'était jamais révélé fausse – en somme, Sherlock Holmes avait toujours raison et ne tolérerait pas qu'on traine son auguste nom dans la boue.

Ce fut très exactement ce qu'il fit, en rajoutant que par ailleurs, personne ne s'était jamais plaint de lui et des services qu'ils avaient rendus à Scotland Yard ou à la Couronne.

- Des belles paroles que tout cela, répondit Watson, provocateur à son tour. Votre incapacité à m'expliquer l'une de vos théories à mon égard – quelque chose que vous avez eu l'occasion d'étudier et de formuler dans votre crâne à de multiples reprises – le prouve.

- Oh, si ce n'était que de cela dont il était question, mon ami, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vos lumières pour parvenir à m'exprimer – mais votre compassion me touche, vraiment, s'amusa Holmes, nullement troublé par les espiègleries du docteur.

- J'en suis flatté.

Le détective émit un petit ricanement mesquin, mais n'ajouta rien de plus et poursuivit.

- Je ne pense pas que le fond du problème soit votre fiancée, lança-t-il de but en blanc.

- Et vous qui disiez vouloir user de tact, grinça Watson.

- Non, laissez-moi finir, se précipita Holmes en remarquant la crispation des doigts du docteur sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, je crois que _je suis_ ce qui vous a poussé à vous éloigner, bien que mes habitudes quelque peu excentriques ne soient pas la principale raison de votre fuite, exposa-t-il d'une voix vive, rapide, et d'une façon encore un peu trop complexe pour que son ami le comprenne complètement.

- Donc, selon vous – et arrêtez-moi si je m'égare – vous seriez la cause de mon départ, mais pas à cause du violon ou de vos expériences sur mon chien ?

-_ Notre_ chien, corrigea Holmes; puis il acquiesça, approuvant les paroles du docteur. A part cela vous avez tout bon, mon vieux.

- Je vous invite donc à poursuivre, enchaîna Watson, perplexe.

Holmes se racla la gorge, mais répondit bien volontiers à l'invitation en posant une nouvelle question.

- Vous m'appréciez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment, où allez-vous donc chercher des questions aussi sottes ?

Holmes pesta dans une autre langue – italien ? - avant de revenir à son ami.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se rattrapa-t-il, un peu agacé.

- Et bien alors exprimez-vous plus clairement !

- Mais tous les éclaircissements du monde n'y changeraient rien, puisque _vous_ comprenez _mal_ !

- Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi, Holmes ! S'énerva Watson à son tour. Soyez clair, concis – d'ordinaire ce n'est pas un mot de trop qui vous arrête, pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

- Oui, oui, _je sais_.

- Vous disiez donc ?

Holmes chercha ses mots un instant, puis d'un air un peu hésitant entreprit de s'expliquer.

- Avez-vous déjà, Watson, considéré la possibilité de… Comment dire ? L'armée, sa solitude -

- Et ? Le coupa son interlocuteur sans saisir le sens de cette phrase alambiquée et sentant déjà le détective dévier du sujet d'origine.

- Et… Mais c'est fou, totalement fou, vous qui d'ordinaire terminiez toujours mes phrases avez perdu cette faculté, s'étonna soudain Holmes. Je suis pantois devant votre manque total d'assiduité – à peine parti de Baker Street que déjà on oublie ses vieilles habitudes ?

- Cessez donc de divaguer, on dirait cette gitane que vous aviez engagée pour me dire la bonne aventure, il y a de cela quelques semaines, s'amusa Watson en ramenant son ami sur le droit chemin de la réflexion. Vous savez, celle qui évoquait avec un air horrifié le fait que ma fiancée deviendrait à coup sûr énorme et recouverte de – comment était-ce déjà ? S'interrogea tout haut le docteur en savourant la décrépitude d'Holmes qui faisait semblant de ne rien entendre. Ah oui ! Des _poireaux_ _sur son visage_.

Le détective resta silencieux et seul le léger tic agitant sa pommette prouvait son agacement.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui rappelle ce genre d'incartade, bien que sur l'instant il ait été l'homme le plus fier du monde – faire marcher Watson et le pousser à croire, même deux petites secondes, les prédictions mystiques d'une bonimenteuse crasseuse aux odeurs de tabac, ça avait été _inestimable_.

- Donc, mon vieux, vous digressiez follement, conclut le docteur en s'adossant complètement au fauteuil, un peu plus détendu. Ce qui nous éloigne du problème principal, votre pensée quant à mon départ de Baker Street. Et pas d'entourloupes, je ne suis pas là pour écouter vos divagations.

- Probablement, admit Holmes avec un hochement de tête forcé. Mais que me reste-t-il, sinon ces divagations ?

La question flotta un instant dans l'air, suspendue enter eux deux sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prenne la peine d'y répondre.

- Des rêveries un peu sottes dans une maison vide, à maudire la fiancée de mon seul ami ? Je plaide coupable.

Sa voix était grave, son ton l'était tout autant et ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Le monologue se mettait en place sous les yeux de Watson, qui cette fois-ci ne pouvait plus se vanter de prévoir les coups de son ami; il décida donc d'attendre la conclusion, pour l'instant perdue dans l'esprit nébuleux du détective.

- Je hais Miss Mary Morstan, avoua-t-il avec hargne, en proie à une froide furie qui surprit Watson par son intensité. Je hais ses rubans, ses bijoux, ses robes et ses fanfreluches, ses faux airs de poupée angélique, le timbre de sa voix et jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux - mais si ce n'était que ça ! S'écria-t-il ensuite, énervé par sa propre impuissance.

Il se tourna vers le docteur, accusateur, fit trois pas avant de s'abstenir, retenant son bras qui n'aurait plus eu qu'à saisir le col de son ami pour le tirer sur ses pieds. Se faisant violence et incapable de se décider quant à la marche à suivre, il tomba assis dans son fauteuil, la paume de sa main s'agrippant violemment à l'accoudoir tandis qu'il cherchait une prise dans le regard de son ami.

Puis, étrangement calmé et revenu sur terre, Holmes s'accouda tranquillement au fauteuil, sa main droite posée sur sa joue mal rasée, sa tête y reposant lourdement, son regard sombre de nouveau lumineux. Ses lèvres étaient ourlées par un drôle de sourire, narquois et amer à la fois, comme s'il hésitait entre être blessant ou sincère; finalement, sa langue ne laissa passer qu'un étrange mélange des deux ayant un arrière-goût d'abandon à côté de sa rage précédente.

- Vous êtes en train de me tuer, Watson, dit-il, accusateur.

Il demeura immobile, tangent, tandis que le docteur restait profondément incrédule. Il n'osa pas intervenir et se tut, penaud, incapable de répondre à ce déluge d'injures si magnifiquement orchestré – les mots devaient peser lourd sur les épaules d'Holmes, et il s'était déchargé de ce fardeau auprès d'un Watson muet de stupéfaction. Pas même une pensée cohérente ne se formait dans son esprit, seul demeurait ce sentiment de surprise infinie, lui-même aussi ahurissant qu'inimaginable : le docteur croyait déjà avoir compris, depuis tous ces mois, l'ampleur de la jalousie qu'Holmes nourrissait à l'égard de Mary.

La violence de son erreur le fit glisser dans son siège, provoquant l'inconfort de son dos.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous vouliez entendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était de nouveau joueur, désagréable. Son ton passa d'accusateur à doucereux, et un instant on eut dit un bourreau s'apprêtant à torturer sa victime.

- Vous voulez mes conclusions ? J'ai bien peur que la digression n'ait été nécessaire, et votre esprit peut bien s'amuser à chercher des précédents, il n'y en aura aucun, se moqua-t-il sombrement. Parce que, mon bon docteur, Mary Morstan fait partie de l'équation autant que vous et moi – plus de votre côté que du mien, vous en conviendrez, mais la voilà.

Théâtral, Holmes se releva et passa à côté de Watson avant d'entamer un tour.

- Si vous me permettez, je vais en venir droit à la conclusion pour nous éviter tout malentendu, voulez-vous ?

Lunatique, il sembla un instant plus guilleret et presque heureux, avant de redevenir froid, sa voix claquant comme un couperet, comme s'il énonçait la pire des sentences et que là, dans ses mots, résidait son plus grand malheur.

- Vous êtes en train de me tuer, répéta-t-il, et je ne crois pas que ce soit de cela dont vous vous soyez rendu compte pour fuir ainsi notre association au profit d'une lady que vous connaissez à peine; non, je crois plutôt, Docteur, que c'est la force de vos propres sentiments à mon égard qui vous a poussé à quitter le confort chaleureux de cet appartement avec une urgence que jusqu'à lors je n'avais pas très bien comprise, mais dont désormais je saisis toute l'ampleur pour en être la victime.

Il marqua une pause, terminant son tour face à son ami dont le visage était devenu blême.

- D'une vie rangée, d'un mariage d'amour et d'une femme vous n'aimez que l'idée, Watson », conclut-il avec tristesse, comme si soudain il prenait conscience de la force que ses mots avaient eus sur son ami.

Il retourna à son violon, et se mit à en pincer les cordes sans prêter attention au docteur.

John demeura assis en silence, son regard posé sur l'extrémité d'une buche se consumant dans la cheminée. Les phrases d'Holmes chantaient encore dans son crâne, et il n'aurait pas su dire si une vérité quelconque gisait là – seule demeurait une certitude acquise au fil des ans, quelque chose de pénible qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir ignorer. _Holmes a toujours raison. _La même note figurait à la fin du carnet original, réminiscence de leur toute première enquête commune.

Silencieusement, Watson se leva du fauteuil et quitta le 221B Baker Street pour rentrer à Cavendish Place, ignorant les notes discordantes qui s'élevaient du violon d'Holmes; il ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte dans son dos et s'échappa dans la rue. La pluie était plutôt forte, et les gouttes claquaient sur la fabrique épaisse de son manteau tandis qu'il avançait dans les rues en tentant d'ignorer le bruit de course et d'éclaboussures dans son dos – Holmes l'avait suivi. Au départ celui-ci ne dit pas un mot, et demeura à une distance respectable du docteur – ce qui était plutôt étonnant, quand on savait à quel point Holmes pouvait se révéler insistant et désagréable dès lors qu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Watson ne doutait donc pas de l'issue de leur petite promenade à pieds dont la destination finale était Cavendish Place; il ignorait seulement la phrase d'accroche que le détective allait utiliser et fut, naturellement, surpris.

« Et pour Oxford, vous venez ? »

Watson pila net, et le coup partit tout seul.

« Oh si vous saviez à quel point j'en rêvais, lança-t-il à Holmes dans un soupir exalté.

Celui-ci pressait un mouchoir blanc contre son nez, et le peu de son visage qu'on pouvait encore discerner derrière le tissu immaculé était grimaçant - indéniablement, Holmes souffrait.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un refus ? Siffla tout de même ce dernier, sa voix devenue nasillarde à cause de ses doigts pinçant son nez pour stopper l'insignifiante hémorragie qui transformait ses narines en fontaines.

Watson se contenta de lui lancer un regard exaspéré, signifiant par là que _oui, c'est un refus; votre sens de la déduction est-il donc déréglé à ce point ?_

- Je vous interdis de douter de moi, lui ordonna-t-il avec une moue scandalisée.

Il avait enlevé le mouchoir de son visage et essuyé les dernières traces de sang; l'un comme l'autre s'étaient arrêtés à l'abri des intempéries, le long d'un bâtiment en brique rouge d'où s'échappait un petit porche – l'endroit était complètement désert à cause de la pluie, et ce bien que la rue soit large et d'ordinaire plutôt fréquentée.

- Êtes-vous toujours disposé à me frapper ou puis-je avoir une réponse à ma question ?

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez toujours si obtus, Holmes ? S'exaspéra Watson en levant les yeux au ciel. Si je refuse maintenant, ce n'est pas pour accepter dans la minute qui suit !

- Comment pourriez-vous le savoir, êtes-vous devenu médium depuis votre départ de Baker Street ?

Puis, approchant son visage, Holmes l'étudia en plissant les yeux avant de déclarer d'un ton assuré :

- Non, pas la moindre trace de magie.

- La vérification était-elle réellement nécessaire ?

- Non, pas vraiment, avoua spontanément Holmes. Ceci dit, vous conviendrez comme moi qu'un second Lord Blackwood si proche du précédent risquerait de plonger Londres dans le chaos le plus total – comprenez donc, mon cher Watson, les raisons évidentes ma prudence.

- Vous arrêteriez les criminels avant même qu'ils ne commettent le moindre méfait, tout ça juste pour la survie de _Londres_ ? Le questionna Watson, incrédule.

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres d'Holmes.

- Où allez-vous donc chercher tout ça ? Je ne pensais qu'à _Lestrade_ – le pauvre homme, deux affaires si semblables en si peu de temps ! Laissons-le plutôt recevoir sa récompense avant de le remettre au travail; un imitateur se présentera bien assez tôt, ricana-t-il.

Puis, se tournant vers Watson, il ajouta avec dédain et arrogance :

- Mais je suis surpris de constater à quel point votre esprit est détraqué – croire que je me fais du souci pour Scotland Yard, vraiment ? Tout cela vous ressemble bien peu, Watson. Voir vos patients et votre Mary à longueur de journée, tout cela a eu des effets bien nocifs sur votre mental, j'en ai peur.

N'y tenant plus, le docteur éclata de rire, hilare.

- _Vous _êtes complètement détraqué, corrigea-t-il en reprenant son sérieux et en pointant sa canne d'un air accusateur vers le détective.

_- _Voyez-vous cela, s'amusa celui-ci avec un large sourire. Je tiens tout de même à préciser qu'il vous aura fallu trois années complètes pour le découvrir et quelques semaines supplémentaires pour l'admettre; où va la médecine moderne, Watson, _où_ ? Bientôt on prescrira du thé contre les douleurs articulaires et je ne résoudrai plus que des crimes englobant le personnel soignant, sauvagement assassiné à cause de sa médiocrité !

- Allons donc, soupira Watson trop bas pour qu'Holmes l'entende – celui-ci continuait d'ailleurs son cirque juste à côté, effrayant les rares passants qui avaient osé s'aventurer sous la pluie froide.

- Quelle infamie, quelle déchéance ! S'écriait-il d'une manière extrêmement théâtrale en posant un genou à terre.

- Arrêtez, vous allez presque m'arracher une larme, siffla Watson.

Il dissimulait d'ailleurs très mal un sourire amusé qu'Holmes ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Dans ce cas, ne voudriez-vous pas m'assister sur l'une des dernières affaires digne de ce nom ? Insista-t-il après sorti et allumé sa pipe.

- Vous êtes insupportable, répondit Watson.

- Et très entiché, nota Holmes d'un ton absent, plus pour lui-même que pour le docteur.

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel ils n'entendirent plus que le bruit des gouttes tombant sur le sol humide ou dans les flaques d'eau formées ici et là; la chaussée était déjà boueuse, pourtant ni l'un, ni l'autre n'y prêta attention. La confession d'Holmes flottait entre eux deux comme la fumée claire s'échappant de sa pipe.

- Bon Dieu Watson, je ne sais pas dans quelle sorte de ravin vous m'avez poussé, mais il est aussi stupide que profond, lâcha Holmes d'un ton plaintif en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Vous vous y êtes jeté tout seul, mon vieux. »

Le détective contempla l'idée un instant et finit par acquiescer.

Watson se trouva étrangement calme face aux déclarations de son ami – n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait battu à mort pour avoir lancé de telles accusations, mais encore une fois, Holmes prouvait qu'il était plus stratège que le commun des mortels, n'ignorant pas que le docteur le frappait uniquement pour des futilités et jamais lors de problèmes importants. Quelques relents militaires, sans doute – économiser ses munitions dans les situations critiques, plutôt que de frapper aveuglément dans la masse.

La pluie redoubla et ils se tassèrent un peu plus pour ne pas prendre l'eau davantage; l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas très couverts, Cavendish Place n'étant qu'à vingt minutes de marche de Baker Street et Holmes s'étant jeté à la poursuite du docteur seulement habillé de sa chemise et d'un gilet noir dont la coupe rappela à Watson l'un des siens – _mystérieusement_ égaré, comme à l'accoutumée.

Holmes sembla percevoir son trouble, puisque son air détaché disait presque _Ne me posez pas de questions. _Ce que le docteur s'abstint de faire, puisque le système de troc à sens unique établi par son ancien colocataire lors de leur vie commune n'était pas le principal problème le tourmentant à l'heure actuelle. Gérer les sentiments refoulés d'un homme narcissique et misogyne n'ayant aucune considération pour autrui et le genre humain en général, exception faite de quelques élus jugés dignes d'intérêt – petite élite dont seul Watson semblait faire partie – était pour le moment prioritaire.

La constatation était aussi stupéfiante qu'elle paraissait improbable, _Holmes aimer quelqu'un_.

Juxtaposer ces deux termes de façon aussi _brute_ était réellement la chose la plus barbare que Watson ait jamais entendue – et c'était dire à quel point ces deux termes étaient opposés.

« Ecoutez, je sais que ça peut vous paraître ridicule… »

Il était nerveux et comme mal à l'aise.

Watson, de son côté, n'arrivait qu'à songer au qualificatif employé par Holmes.

- _Ridicule ?_ Répéta-t-il, articulant chaque syllabe distinctement.

C'était si peu approprié, si irréaliste, si pathétiquement _faible_ qu'il en éclata de rire, son esprit brouillé par la même nervosité que celle du détective, une immense gêne, de l'incompréhension et une certaine frustration – pourquoi lui, alors qu'Holmes avait côtoyé Irène Adler, son alter ego féminin au charme sensuel et au parfum capiteux ?

- Oh non, ce n'est pas juste _ridicule_, Holmes. Je vais vous dire ce dont il s'agit, selon moi, commença Watson avec une certaine hargne et un brin de colère, c'est _absurde_. C'est même totalement _grotesque_.

Holmes le regardait, écoutant sans protester; ses mâchoires, nota le docteur, étaient bien trop crispées pour qu'il puisse desserrer les lèvres sans perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire à quelqu'un que vous l'aimez de façon aussi directe, et je vous passe la poursuite dans les rues de Londres, le railla-t-il, se sentant soudain d'humeur désagréable.

Son interlocuteur sembla se remettre en mouvement avec cette dernière phrase, et son regard brun fut rempli d'un étonnement franc en plus d'une lueur joueuse qui alarma un peu le docteur – qu'il prenne les choses à la légère n'était jamais bon signe.

- Et que me reprochez-vous, au juste ? D'avoir été sincère, ou que vous n'ayez pas pu supporter le fait que je dise la vérité ? – Ne mentez pas, mon vieux, ajouta-t-il alors que Watson allait répliquer que c'était faux et pure calomnie.

Ses yeux bleus écarquillés dans un mélange de rancœur et d'étonnement total, le docteur ne trouva rien à répondre et demeura bouche bée face à Holmes.

- Et, comme vous me l'aviez demandé plus tôt, je peux vous exposer toute ma théorie et parvenir à la même conclusion – cependant je sais que vous m'avez parfaitement entendu et compris, Watson, bien que votre cervelle de militaire trouvera toujours trop alambiquée la manière dont je présente mes idées, siffla Holmes, ses mains dans ses poches et ses yeux posés sur la rue devant lui.

Il marqua une pause, observa la pluie tomber, les gens trottiner sous leurs larges parapluies, analysant rapidement et en détails tout ce qui se passait ici et là sans jamais en manquer une seconde.

- Il est néanmoins une chose que vous devriez prendre pour acquise, reprit-il en revenant à lui, un sourire un peu rêveur aux lèvres. _De quoi s'agit-il_, me demanderiez-vous si vous n'étiez pas aussi sonné et têtu; _de mes sentiments_, répondrai-je alors, _car s'il est bien une chose que je ne peux dénier, c'est ce penchant que j'ai pour vous, Watson. _»

Il était sincère, et c'était le plus effrayant; il demeurait là, d'une humilité surprenante et d'un charisme déconcertant, ses yeux disant les mots qu'il n'osait pas prononcer.

_Je vous aime._

Watson déglutit difficilement, observant Holmes lui sourire d'un air tranquille, si simplement heureux et détendu qu'on aurait dit un autre homme. Sa pipe dans une main, il tira sa montre à gousset de la poche de son gilet de l'autre et regarda l'heure avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le docteur.

« Oh, s'étonna-t-il en lisant l'heure. Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous quitte, Watson. Je ne peux pas attendre éternellement, comprenez-moi. »

Il fit un signe de menton vers le ciel, lui sourit de nouveau, un peu plus moqueur mais sans perdre de sa sincérité, et s'en alla comme ça, sous la pluie, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Ils étaient plus proches de Baker Street que de Cavendish Place, bien que les deux endroits ne soient pas énormément éloignés - Holmes serait plus vite arrivé que lui.

Watson le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette pressée ne se perde dans la pluie devenue bruine; des gouttes perlaient sur la fabrique de son manteau et quelques unes tombaient de son chapeau malgré l'abri de fortune sous lequel il était toujours refugié, mais rien ne lui fit lâcher Holmes du regard et ce jusqu'à ce que la silhouette étriquée du détective disparaisse. Il n'eut alors d'autre choix que de reprendre ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'on l'avait planté là sans plus de cérémonie.

_Quelle poisse_, soupira intérieurement Watson en se passant une main confuse sur le visage.

_Mais quelle poisse !_

Holmes était exécrable, imbu de lui-même, violoniste d'exception gâchant ses talents en jouant d'une façon très personnelle, une sorte de génie dans son genre; pourtant le docteur n'arrivait pas à se décider, à choisir si oui ou non le détective pouvait avoir raison dans ce cas précis – les sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, il tâtonnait et était souvent très arrogant à ce sujet. Cependant, il avait, lors d'une précédente affaire, mis deux jeunes gens face au fait accompli en expliquant à l'un que la fuite de l'autre prouvait tout – ça n'avait évidemment pas été ses mots exacts, le ton avait d'ailleurs été dédaigneux, désagréable et la suggestion très mesquine, mais au fond l'idée était la même : la fuite au lieu de la confrontation prouvait un _quelque chose_.

Watson sentit une goutte fraîche glisser sur sa joue. Lui, il n'avait pas fuit – on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir que déjà tout était terminé, l'interlocuteur parti et la conversation close, pourtant ce n'était pas celui auquel la fuite aurait été profitable qui était resté; alors _pourquoi être parti sans attendre ? _Holmes avait visiblement décidé de ne pas savoir, laissant au docteur le loisir de trouver une réponse qui achèverait pour de bon cette discussion plus que houleuse; Watson serait seul juge, avec la plupart des cartes en main et l'esprit embrouillé par les révélations précédentes.

Il décida spontanément que c'était le choix le plus horrible auquel on l'ait jamais confronté et maudit promptement Holmes pour son égoïsme sans bornes – avait-il seulement idée de ce qu'il imposait ? Des implications que revêtaient chacune des options ?

Grommelant, Watson prit le chemin du retour et erra de rues en rues jusqu'à atteindre Cavendish Place; arrivé sur le perron, il toqua mollement à la porte et ce fut Mary qui vint lui ouvrir, visiblement inquiète. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du hall apprit au docteur qu'effectivement l'heure du repas était passée d'une quarantaine de minutes – il se confondit en excuses, gauche et un peu pataud dans sa veste trempée qui mit de l'eau partout dans l'entrée.

« Va donc te réchauffer devant la cheminée; je te rejoins avec une couverture supplémentaire et un thé chaud », lui dit-elle, autoritaire, en plaçant déjà un plaid sur ses épaules.

Il acquiesça, toujours un peu – quelle était la formule qu'Holmes avait utilisée, déjà ? Ah oui, _sonné_.

John s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, le plaid coincé sur ses épaules humides, les yeux perdus dans les flammes orangées léchant les bûches dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Effectivement, il se sentait un peu vaseux et absolument pas d'humeur à discuter de nouveau; du moins, pas avant quelques longues heures passées seul dans son bureau, à réfléchir, quoiqu'aller se reposer un instant ne sembla pas non plus être une mauvaise idée. Mary semblait cependant voir les choses d'une toute autre manière, puisqu'elle revint s'asseoir face à lui, un plateau entre les mains et la descente de lit en laine pliée et posée par-dessus son avant-bras, un air interrogateur sur le visage et ses lèvres déjà entrouvertes dans un début de question.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle après avoir déposé le tout sur la table basse.

Watson nota la présence d'une seconde tasse, se redressa dans son siège et trouva soudain la situation très familière.

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Lui répondit-il avec un sourire tendre, frissonnant un peu sous le plaid qu'elle avait posé sur ses épaules.

La descente de lit reposerait probablement sur ses jambes dans quelques secondes, puisque son pantalon était tout aussi trempé et que sa fiancée l'avait remarqué.

- Et bien, tu es parti précipitamment après avoir reçu cette lettre, et tu ne rentres qu'à cette heure-ci… Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête, et en plus tu as l'air complètement perdu, ajouta-t-elle en effleurant ses doigts.

Elle pinçait ses lèvres à la manière des enfants timides, mais son ton était plus celui d'une mère que d'un écolier introverti – elle était au moins aussi têtue qu'Holmes et ne le laisserait pas en paix avant d'avoir eu une réponse.

- C'est sans importance, tenta-t-il malgré tout en attrapant ses longs doigts fins, touchant sa peau douce et tiède.

- Mais –

- Pas maintenant, fit-il d'une voix plus douce, pressant doucement la main de sa fiancée.

Et comme il se levait pour partir, la voix de Mary résonna dans le salon et l'invita à revenir s'asseoir.

- J'ai fait un pacte avec Mr Holmes, l'informa-t-elle ensuite sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle se tenait droite et fière dans son siège, sa tasse de thé reposant dans sa coupelle sur ses genoux; totalement calme, presque froide, sa fiancée semblait soudain s'être transformée en une manipulatrice expérimentée et Watson n'était pas vraiment sûr d'apprécier cette métamorphose.

- Un jour où tu n'étais pas là, il est venu et je l'ai invité à entrer, ce qu'il a fini par faire malgré ses réticences – va savoir pourquoi, il était persuadé que j'avais sciemment empoisonné son breuvage, se moqua-t-elle d'une voix étrangement monotone, complètement stoïque. Sa paranoïa passée, nous avons enfin pu discuter, bien que cela s'avère relativement difficile avec quelqu'un de son genre et au vu de sa promptitude à traîner mon nom dans la boue; Mr Holmes et moi-même avons donc abordé divers sujets, et la conversation aurait pu être plaisante s'il n'avait pas demandé sans arrêt à quel moment tu serais de retour, poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus sec, avec cette moue agacée qu'elle réservait toujours au détective.

John l'observait, interdit, incapable de s'enlever de la tête le fait que ce n'était pas Mary qui était assise en face de lui, mais une sorte d'intrigante prête à mentir pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Un cas grave qui ne te ferait pas rentrer avant tard ce jour-là, commenta-t-elle sombrement en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres rosées, son ton vibrant de reproches.

Puis, calmement, elle reposa la porcelaine décorée de fleurs bleues et violacées sur la table.

- Il a fini par m'exprimer ses réticences quant au fait de te voir partir de Baker Street - ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris de son réquisitoire - ce qui nous amena à parler de toi, de _nous_; ensemble, nous avons conclu qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus d'une personne présente dans ta vie comme lui et moi nous le sommes.

Elle redressa la tête, posa son regard pâle dans celui de son fiancé; elle irradiait de sincérité, comme si sa soudaine franchise gommait le fait qu'elle ait menti pendant quelques semaines à son futur mari.

- Nous avons donc convenu d'un petit arrangement, continua-t-elle, toute fière, sans se rendre compte de la stupéfaction grandissante de Watson.

- Mary, articula-t-il d'un air ahuri, complètement dépassé par les événements.

Elle l'ignora et poursuivit.

- Lui comme moi devions tenter de nous entendre, afin que tu ne soies plus agacé par nos hostilités mal dissimulées; et je m'excuse, John, je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir dû te cacher tout cela. Mais c'était hélas nécessaire, me comprends-tu ? Je crois que Mr Holmes a raison, et qu'effectivement l'un de nous est de trop; et dans ce cas, comment choisir qui doit être évincé ? – Tel était notre questionnement, déclara-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait là d'une affaire d'état.

Watson l'interrompit brusquement, comprenant où elle voulait en venir et ne souhaitant pas avoir cette discussion pour la seconde fois.

- Ne me demande pas de répondre à ça, siffla-t-il d'un ton fatigué, espérant qu'elle jetterait l'éponge et le laisserait aller s'allonger quelques heures dans leur chambre.

- Je suis sincère, John.

Et elle pensait probablement que la vérité jouerait en sa faveur.

- Reparlons-en demain, tenta-t-il de nouveau en songeant _n'en reparlons jamais_.

Il lui sourit faiblement, incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente, embrouillé par les phrases ambigües d'Holmes et l'insistance de Mary qui semblaient tout deux lui poser un ultimatum exactement le même jour, comme si l'occasion était spéciale.

- John, s'il te plaît, le pria-t-elle d'un ton suppliant mais ferme.

_Pas maintenant_, songea-t-il en se levant de son siège, prêt à clore définitivement la conversation.

- John ! Appela-t-elle de nouveau. Si c'est à cause d'Holmes, je –

- Tu m'as menti, siffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle depuis la porte qui communiquait entre le salon et le couloir de l'entrée, là où se trouvaient les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Sa prudence le poussait à ne pas en ajouter davantage et à monter, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre, réellement en colère, sa rancœur grandissante prenant le pas sur sa raison.

- Suis-je si indigne de confiance, pour que tu m'épargnes la vérité ? Que tu pactises avec Holmes dans mon dos, soit, dit-il ensuite, mais venir me voir ensuite et tout me dire en croyant que ça fera une quelconque différence – je ne te reconnais pas, avoua Watson d'un ton désemparé. C'est une réaction d'enfant jaloux, pas d'une jeune femme mature et réfléchie, Mary.

Les reproches étaient peut-être de trop, mais il se sentait si terriblement déçu par son attitude qu'il ne trouva pas la force d'en exprimer davantage.

- Mais à lui, tu lui pardonnes tout cela, répliqua-t-elle, venimeuse, ses poings serrés sur le tissu de sa robe grise. Il peut te mentir, te voler, tu lui passes tous ses caprices !

- C'est différent ! S'écria aussitôt Watson comme si ces simples mots expliquaient tout. C'est différent », répéta-t-il plus bas.

Mary se calma aussitôt, clairement refroidie et presque blême.

Watson eut soudain peur d'avoir été trop mesquin avec elle et se calma à son tour, une excuse déjà au bord des lèvres; sa fiancée se leva lentement, toujours aussi droite, aussi raide. Le menton relevé, elle traversa la pièce, passa à coté de John sans lui adresser un regard et monta les escaliers en silence. Il entendit ses pas, une porte s'ouvrir puis le grincement distinctif des lattes de parquet de leur chambre, avant de monter à son tour à l'étage pour aller voir ce qu'elle y faisait; il trouva Mary en train de sortir toutes ses robes de l'armoire, les détachant des cintres et les pliant soigneusement avant de les empiler sur leur lit. Quelques boîtes à chapeau étaient déjà disposées au sol, certaines vides et d'autres soigneusement fermées, même chose avec les chaussures; ensuite elle irait probablement vers la coiffeuse et ses bouteilles de parfum, ses rubans, ses brosses et ses poudres, toutes ces petites choses lui appartenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à soigneusement ranger dans une malle.

_Mary Morstan est en train de faire ses valises_, réalisa Watson, accablé. Il se sentit coupable, plus bas que terre pour l'avoir ainsi poussée à bout, car que ce soit lui, Holmes ou cette dispute, sa fiancée quittait Cavendish Place, _le quittait_. La surprise lui fit rebrousser chemin, s'éclipser par la porte entrouverte de la chambre, redescendre les escaliers jusqu'au salon; il se servit un verre de brandy, tenta d'ignorer la façon dont ses entrailles se tordaient à l'idée qu'il ait blessé Mary au-delà de l'imaginable.

La sensation brumeuse que c'en était trop pour une journée lui donna mal au crâne, et il retomba assis dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant, les deux tasses de thé encore tièdes reposant sagement sur la table basse à côté d'un de ses carnets de cuir.

Un long moment où l'on entendit plus que Mary s'affairer à l'étage passa, puis il y eut les bruits de pas dans l'escalier, des allers et retours, le bruit de trois grosses malles traînées dans les marches et jusqu'au hall; la porte s'ouvrit et une odeur humide de pluie parvint jusqu'à Watson qui n'avait pas bougé du salon. Mary devait avoir appelé un fiacre, puisque la porte resta ouverte seulement quelques minutes. Revenant à l'intérieur, elle fourragea dans la cuisine, dans le salon puis revint à ses malles – John les imaginait très bien, toutes les trois entassées là, dans l'entrée, quelques boîtes à chapeaux et d'autres pour les chaussures posées par-dessus et sa fiancée rangeant des cadres et autres breloques à l'intérieur. Mary dût demander de l'aide au cocher pour charger ses malles et ses boîtes, puisque plusieurs fois la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, le laissant avec un goût d'échec et l'impression d'avoir ruiné une relation saine par une mésentente idiote; penaud, Watson se leva et ses pas le portèrent jusqu'au petit couloir de l'entrée où Mary, habillée d'une veste épaisse et un parapluie replié coincé sous le bras, se saisissait d'une dernière boîte.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

La future Mrs Watson redevenue Miss Morstan se tourna vers lui, les quelques mèches blondes échappées de son chignon lui donnant un air sauvage.

« Soyez fier, John, car Holmes est exactement comme vous le décrivez, lui apprit-elle avec un sourire, repassant au vouvoiement avec une froideur décrépie.

- Mary, tenta-t-il en s'approchant.

- Non, non, répliqua-t-elle en se reculant. J'ai bien compris où se trouvait mon erreur, John. Il n'y a de place pour personne entre vous et Sherlock Holmes, vous le saviez très bien en m'emmenant dans son repère. Mais je vous ai suivi quand même, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux brillants, parce que je me croyais différente. _Spéciale._

Elle avait craché le dernier mot avec dédain.

- J'ai été stupide, lâcha-t-elle.

- Ecoute, nous –

- Qui crois-tu convaincre ? Siffla Mary, amère. Il n'y jamais eu de nous, John. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi, lui, et _les autres_; tu as fait ton choix et je ne puis que m'y plier. »

Son ex-fiancée franchit le pas de la porte, et Watson eut le temps de la voir déployer le parapluie avant que le battant ne se referme sur elle; il déglutit puis retourna dans le salon, tomba derechef assis sur le fauteuil et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

La porte se rouvrit, peut-être avait-elle oublié quelque chose, mais il ne se leva pas. John entendit le bruit ténu du tissu de sa robe se plissant à chacun de ses pas, signe qu'elle approchait; des lèvres fraîches se posèrent sur sa tempe, un _Je suis désolée_ sincère se glissa à son oreille et incrédule, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer et devenir vitreux.

« Adieu, John. »

L'odeur agréable de son parfum se fit moins forte à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, survivant un court instant dans l'air avant de disparaître. Watson renifla, termina son verre et le posa à côté des deux tasses encore à moitié pleines. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, et une inexplicable odeur de tabac envahit la pièce, lui rappelant Holmes et la conversation qu'ils avaient eu lorsque Mary et lui-même avaient été emmenés au commissariat, la semaine précédente : _Partez, maintenant. Vous ne voudriez pas vous mettre en retard._

_Le fait est que je l'étais déjà depuis très longtemps, Holmes, _songea amèrement Watson en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

La porte d'entrée claqua une dernière fois, le laissant seul dans une maison vide.

* * *

Dix-huit.

C'était le nombre de jours qui avaient passé depuis leur dernier tête à tête, et Holmes n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'image brumeuse de Watson s'appuyant sur sa canne pour rentrer à Cavendish Place, lui à sa poursuite, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils s'arrêtent sous cet abri de fortune, prêts à discuter.

Bien que Watson ne fut pas encore décidé à entendre_, évidemment_.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Mary Morstan et ses fanfreluches, peut-être aurait-il dit _Mais comment, Holmes ? Je n'ai rien vu_, et il aurait enchaîné _Pourtant j'étais plutôt clair_, mais Watson n'aurait toujours pas compris, clignerait des yeux avant d'enfin capter le sens caché de toutes ces phrases, de tous ces mots, et aurait lancé, perdu, _Je croyais que c'était une plaisanterie_. Et lui, Sherlock Holmes, aurait souri, transporté par autre chose que du silence ou une réponse négative, avant de porter l'estocade en répondant _Peut-être que c'est vous qui en avez fait une plaisanterie_, en l'enlaçant pour sentir son odeur de médicament et de pluie, en embrassant son visage de tout son saoul, en lui disant enfin qu'il l'adorait au-delà de toute raison et qu'il fallait que cela cesse à moins d'être partagé.

Pourtant Holmes, l'intrépide Holmes, _l'imprévisible Holmes_, n'avait pas prévu que sa propre personnalité jouerait contre lui et qu'il se retrouverait à risquer gros, peut-être trop gros pour avoir une seule chance de gagner – mais encore une fois, il connaissait Watson mieux que quiconque et savait que les talents de menteur de celui-ci étaient limités, pour ne pas dire inexistants. Le trouble avait été sincère, l'agitation le remuant franche; le bon docteur y réfléchirait et reviendrait mettre les choses au clair de lui-même. C'était précisément ce qu'il souhaitait, lui laisser le choix – et s'il devait prendre Mary, soit, il prendrait Mary.

Holmes irait juste la tuer durant son sommeil, par vengeance – et au Diable leur accord.

« Mes pauvres amis, lança-t-il aux portraits de criminels placardés sur son mur, je crois que mon égoïsme va me pousser au suicide. Ou non, remarque, se reprit-il en se souvenant d'une phrase que Watson avait utilisée pour le décrire, _je m'aime trop pour faire pareille chose_. »

Il avait préféré que Watson revienne vers lui, plutôt que de voir ses soupçons validés par une pirouette et l'échappée de son ami – quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Il aurait pu avoir des certitudes plutôt que des soupçons, _mais non !_ Il avait fallu que son esprit parfois trop dérangé s'en mêle et fasse des siennes. Mais l'élément le plus sujet à controverse et à réflexions, pour l'instant, n'était pas plus les sentiments de Watson que sa missive, car oui, le bon docteur avait envoyé du courrier à Holmes, qui était plus que perplexe.

Le papier reposait sagement sur la table basse, inconscient de son crime, soigneusement plié, comme un secret trop lourd qu'on dissimulerait derrière des sourires creux. Holmes était accoudé à son fauteuil, immobile comme une statue, incapable du moindre geste envers la lettre soigneusement fermée que Mrs Hudson lui avait déposée le matin-même – où était-ce hier ? Il ne savait plus. La vieille logeuse était entrée sur la pointe des pieds, silencieuse et comme soucieuse de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du détective consultant qui s'était de nouveau cloîtré dans son appartement.

« Mr Holmes, il y a une lettre du Dr Watson pour vous. »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un petit chuchotis, et lui, tourné vers la fenêtre d'un air contemplatif, ne s'était même pas détaché de la vision de la rue pour la remercier; pour tout avouer, il l'avait à peine entendue ouvrir la porte et encore moins lui adresser la parole. Puis, après quelques dizaines de minutes, ou peut-être plus, il avait daigné s'asseoir et faire face au sens de l'humour très sinistre de la réalité.

Watson lui avait écrit une lettre, et Holmes n'en était absolument pas heureux.

Le docteur n'avait qu'à passer et discuter, mais non, _non !_ Il avait fallu qu'il envoie une missive, car quoiqu'il ait inscrit sur ce papier, c'était trop dur à dire de vive voix – d'où l'extrême prudence du détective à l'égard de la lettre. Watson aurait pu coucher n'importe quoi, là-dedans. Les pires horreurs, car peut-être était-il profondément en colère contre son ami, ou alors des excuses remplies de pitié pour un homme entiché d'un autre; ou encore, plus morbide que la missive elle-même, une invitation à _l'heureux mariage_ de Mr Watson et Miss Morstan.

Le coupe-papier était sur son bureau, il n'avait qu'à se lever, faire trois pas et l'attraper; déchiqueter le bord de l'enveloppe d'un geste net n'aurait été qu'une formalité, mais encore fallait-il qu'Holmes se décide à agir. Watson n'était pas suffisamment cruel pour lui envoyer froidement une invitation, surtout après leur récente discussion; il n'était pas non plus sot, et n'aurait donc jamais envoyé d'excuses à son ami, préférant les lui faire de vive voix plutôt que par missive, et la même chose allait pour la colère.

Holmes changea de coude.

Non, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pouvait résider dans ce morceau de papier; il restait pourtant sur la réserve, incapable de choisir entre la cheminée et le coupe-papier. La première option aurait signifié une destruction définitive de ce qui serait peut-être l'ultime message de John Watson à son attention, mais l'autre, bien plus cruelle, ne lui laisserait peut-être que le goût amer d'un échec et une montagne de remords – l'aveu était-il trop précipité, ses mots mal choisis ? Pourtant il ne pouvait attendre davantage, plus si près du mariage, alors que Watson commençait à se faire distant.

La preuve, n'avait-il pas fui Baker Street dès qu'il avait compris toutes les implications des réflexions d'Holmes, courant jusqu'à Cavendish Place pour y retrouver le réconfort d'une Mary prête à toute pour gagner ?

_Minute_, souffla l'esprit aiguisé du détective. Watson avait effectivement fui, et donc, _avoué_.

Holmes se jeta sur l'enveloppe, renversant la table et la plupart des objets à proximité lors du processus précautionneux, il réussit tout de même à s'arrêter et demeura un instant confus face au papier clos_. La fuite est un aveu, la fuite est un aveu, la fuite est un aveu_, se répéta-t-il en déchirant prestement l'ouverture de ses ongles, son esprit lisant les lettres à l'envers lorsqu'il laissa tomber la courte note sur laquelle une seule phrase était écrite.

Ses doigts tremblèrent et il eut un frisson.

_Pas un seul battement de cœur je ne puis regretter._

La note n'était pas plus longue, l'écriture nette et précise de Watson reconnaissable entre milles – et il n'en fallait davantage pour qu'Holmes ne se jette dehors, tombant nez à nez avec Watson, lequel l'observait, incrédule, son poing en l'air dans une amorce de coup.

« _Watson ?!_ »

Surpris, celui-ci mit quelques secondes à revenir à lui, sa main toujours suspendue dans les airs; puis son visage se détendit quelque peu et il se mit à parler.

« Parfois Holmes, je me demande si votre histoire de détective consultant n'est pas qu'une fable que vous avez inventée pour vous rendre intéressant, se moqua-t-il, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Les yeux bruns de Sherlock se baladèrent sur lui, l'étudièrent un peu, de sa canne à son col, du haut de forme à la boue de ses chaussures, de sa moustache aux plis de sa veste, des gouttes de pluie sur ses épaules à la forme floue du carrosse derrière passant sur Baker Street, puis revinrent à son visage.

Le sourire étirant ses lèvres était moqueur, presque nonchalant – il se hâta de dissimuler la missive dans l'une de ses poches, puis, se penchant en avant, serra la main que Watson lui tendait.

- Pour vos beaux yeux Watson, j'inventerais n'importe quoi, lui murmura-t-il.

Il sentait le tabac, le renfermé et la sueur, une arrière odeur d'amande prouvait cependant qu'il s'était nourri durant ces derniers jours – Mrs Hudson parfumait ses scones aux amandes, parfois. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, sa chemise déchirée à la manche gauche et il y avait des trous dans son gilet; la chose la plus comique de tout le tableau restait probablement la façon dont ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, pointant dans tous les sens comme s'il sortait tout juste du lit - ce qui était fort improbable, quoiqu'Holmes sache faire de sa couche n'importe quel endroit un tant soit peu confortable. L'épaule de Watson en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais, une nuit de garde à vue particulièrement désagréable.

La porte du 221B n'était pas close et par-dessus l'épaule d'Holmes et le docteur apercevait le hall assombri par la fin de journée et la porte fermée qui menait à son ancien appartement, les escaliers et les murs, tous intacts.

- Pas de ruines ? Je serais presque déçu, siffla-t-il en revenant à son ami.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, fit un pas en arrière et tint la porte à Watson avec un air excessivement ravi.

- Ce n'est certes pas dans mes habitudes, convint-il, affable, mais si je dois endurer vos moqueries alors que j'essaie de changer, ne soyez pas surpris de me voir cesser tous mes efforts et retourner à mes anciennes manies.

Le docteur ayant suffisamment avancé pour être à l'intérieur, Holmes, dos à la porte, la referma d'un coup sec tandis que son ami détachait Gladstone et le laissait grimper les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement d'Holmes.

- Puis-je supposer que votre retour est définitif ?

- Tout dépend de vous, Holmes.

Incrédule, celui-ci haussa un sourcil, rouvrit la porte donnant sur la rue et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillure, avant de revenir à Watson qui n'avait avec lui aucun bagage, pas même de quoi saluer Mrs Hudson si la vieille nanny osait sortir de son trou; d'ordinaire, lui ou Mary apportaient toujours un petit quelque chose, deux ou trois fleurs, des médicaments, un sachet de thé.

Oh, mais Mary, d'ailleurs ?

- Plaît-il, de moi ?

Watson soupira, moqueur, comme s'il s'étonnait qu'Holmes n'ait pas compris une référence – et c'était d'ailleurs visiblement cela, mais celui-ci n'arrivait pas à trouver, des images de l'heureux couple flottant devant ses yeux malgré le message roulé en boule dans sa poche.

- De vous; qui d'autre sinon _vous_, Holmes ?

Le docteur sourit, sa moustache agitée par un tic amusé.

L'instant flottait, mais Holmes ne comprenait toujours pas.

- La porte, bon sang, êtes-vous si distrait pour ne plus rien lier ensemble ?

- Et bien, elle est close, répondit-il, perdu.

Watson fronça les sourcils, le fixa d'un air agacé et rieur à la fois, et c'était vraiment étrange cette façon dont son visage semblait hésiter entre exaspération et amusement, et _oh, la porte_.

- Ah. Effectivement, tout dépend de moi.

Il fronça les sourcils, sembla étudier la situation puis gravit les marches le séparant de l'entrée de son appartement.

- Et bien, puisque je suis l'homme de la situation, puis-je vous suggérer d'entrer, Watson ? Lança Holmes en se penchant par-dessus la rampe en bois, joueur.

- Dois-je garder mes mains pour moi où y a-t-il un risque que votre poignée ne soit encombrée par des restes de vos récentes et nébuleuses activités ? Demanda Watson en montant les marches, sa canne dans une main.

- Si c'est de colle dont vous parlez, je peux vous certifier qu'il n'y en a pas une seule once sur le cuivre de la poignée; néanmoins, je ne peux confirmer pour d'autres genres de … _Restes._ Et d'activités, ajouta Holmes pour lui-même.

- Je garderais donc mes mains pour moi, conclut Watson en poussant le battant entrouvert à l'aide de sa canne.

- Ou pour moi, siffla rêveusement Holmes en le suivant à l'intérieur.

Le docteur ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu, Gladstone grogna à ses pieds et entra à l'intérieur suivit du détective, encore surpris de la tournure des événements.

- Tout de même, c'est surprenant que vous n'ayez rien détruit, lâcha-t-il.

- Seriez-vous déçu de ne pas avoir eu le privilège de revenir en sauveur, Watson ?

- Absolument, répondit-il en posant son chapeau et son manteau sur une chaise, mais l'état d'adoration complet que je lis sur votre visage suffit à me remonter le moral, le taquina-t-il ensuite.

Holmes resta adossé à la porte fermée, pensif.

Watson se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, soudain rendu inconfortable par le silence.

- Mary est partie, lança-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Je le savais, répondit Holmes pour contrer sa surprise.

- Vous l'ignoriez, vieux crabe – qui croyez-vous tromper ?

- Non, je puis vous l'assurer, Watson; je connais l'événement jusque dans le détail.

- _Vous l'ignoriez_.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Vous l'ignoriez, Holmes, maintint Watson avec un léger sourire, sa rapprochant d'un pas, désignant son ami de sa canne, accusateur.

- Nier le génie d'un homme sans apporter d'arguments peut être fatal, Watson, le prévint celui-ci, avançant à son tour, chuchotant presque. N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'un certain Lord Blackwood qui croyait pouvoir tromper Sherlock Holmes ?

- Pour l'avoir vu mourir par deux fois, je puis vous certifier que j'accepte complètement les risques qui entourent mon entreprise, répondit Watson avec un sourire de connivence.

- Quel genre de fou êtes-vous donc, Docteur ?

- Je vous retourne la question, Holmes. Partir en guerre contre mon ancienne fiancée, ce n'était pas exactement la chose la plus maligne que vous ayez accomplie, mais qui suis-je pour vous en blâmer, sinon un pauvre fou ?

Etonnamment, ça ne sonnait pas comme un reproche, mais presque comme un remerciement.

- Tout dépend de quelle folie vous êtes atteint, conclut Holmes dans un murmure, ses doigts soudain agrippés à la veste du docteur. Si c'est dans mes cordes, je peux tenter de vous en guérir, proposa-t-il.

Son souffle tiède exhalait des odeurs de tabac et de sucré, d'amande et d'un peu tout, caressait les lèvres de Watson; lui, il sentait la pluie, les médicaments, le bois ciré et la poussière, pas le parfum de fleurs de Mary Morstan ou l'odeur désagréable de cette lessive qu'elle avait utilisée sur ses chemises à Cavendish Place, et tout était juste comme _avant_.

- Je suis sûr que tout votre génie ne suffira pas à trouver une cure, le provoqua Watson en posant prudemment ses doigts sur la taille d'Holmes.

- Laissez-moi m'y employer avant de statuer sur mon impuissance, _Docteur._

- Ne trichez pas, souffla le docteur.

- Je n'oserais même pas y songer, murmura Holmes.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa veste, remontèrent jusqu'au col de sa chemise, se posèrent sur sa nuque; il inclina sa tête, embrassa Watson, et tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré.

Ce qui échoua quelque peu lorsqu'il commença à utiliser sa langue.

- _Holmes ! _Grogna Watson en reculant son visage – mais Holmes était trop bien amarré à son cou pour qu'il puisse être sauf.

_-_ Voudriez-vous arrêtez ça, Watson ?

- _Mais –_

- J'essaie d'être romantique.

- Vous êtes baveux, répliqua-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de sa manche.

- Et vous êtes très mal élevé, susurra Holmes, taquin.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et son baiser fut simple, lent. Il posa son front contre celui du docteur, lequel était encore gauche et hésitant, ses doigts s'accrochant au tissu de la chemise d'Holmes qui pendait lâchement sur ses hanches plus qu'à Holmes lui-même, niché dans ses bras.

- Ah, Watson, vous causerez ma mort.

Un léger rire le secoua, le détendit un peu; Holmes restait étrangement immobile, le bout de ses doigts glissant sur le rebord du col, hésitant à frôler la peau claire de Watson, puis il le serra dans ses bras, sa joue râpeuse frottant contre celle du docteur qui ne sut comment réagir face à ce soudain élan d'affection.

Holmes n'était d'ordinaire pas si tactile – ou du moins, avec quelques limites bien définies que Watson hésitait à franchir. Jusqu'ici – c'est-à-dire avant qu'Holmes ne décide de pactiser avec Mary pour le _gagner_ -, ils en étaient tout deux restés à une affection courtoise, virile. _Masculine_. S'embrasser étant selon Holmes typiquement féminin, il avait juré par plusieurs fois ne jamais s'embarrasser de telles _sottises_, mais l'idée semblait lui plaire puisqu'il y revint une troisième fois, ses bras glissant sur la fabrique de sa veste comme les anneaux d'un serpent.

Holmes tirait sur sa chemise, au niveau de ses reins, et vif, passa sa main en dessous et glissa ses doigts sur la peau du docteur qui frissonna, une de ses paumes se posant sur l'épaule du détective qui lâcha ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle.

- Il va falloir que je vous enlève cette veste, dit-il – et on sentait le sourire dans ses mots, dans son timbre un peu rauque, jusque sur sa main qui défaisait les boutons.

- Fermez la porte, répondit Watson, étrangement bienveillant compte-tenu de la situation.

La veste glissa de ses épaules, tomba à leurs pieds; leurs nez se touchaient, leurs lèvres se manquaient de peu et Holmes souriait toujours, son souffle mélangé à celui du docteur.

- Je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez aucune raison de vous enfuir, murmura-t-il en retenant Watson par sa ceinture. Ce sera même… Tout… L'inverse, ajouta-t-il, ses mots entrecoupés par des baisers.

Watson rit contre ses lèvres, ses doigts encore un peu froids s'emmêlant dans les cheveux d'Holmes.

- Où voudriez-vous que je cours ?

- La peau juste derrière vous semble être tout indiquée, lui désigna-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule.

Le cliquetis de la boucle de sa ceinture le figea, tandis qu'Holmes tirait dessus pour la sortir des passants du pantalon et la laisser tomber sur la veste chiffonnée; Watson se sentit légèrement paniquer et resserra sa prise sur Holmes.

- Pouvons-nous… Commença-t-il, hésitant.

- Oui ? Souffla la voix d'Holmes dans son oreille, chatouilleuse, taquine, _affamée_.

- Pouvons-nous juste rester ainsi ?

Il parut surpris, mais n'ajouta rien; ses bras l'enlacèrent et le docteur pouvait sentir sa chaleur à travers le tissu de sa chemise, l'odeur de tabac qui s'était imprégnée dans ses cheveux, les lèvres tièdes dans son cou.

Il ferma les yeux, puis murmura tout bas _Je suis heureux que vous ayez gagné_. Holmes n'eut même pas la décence de paraître surpris, de se raidir à l'annonce du mensonge découvert; il resta attaché à Watson, le bout de ses doigts brûlants caressant son dos, traçant des formes étranges. Sa joue était posée contre son épaule, et il répondit tout aussi bas, son souffle glissant doucement sur sa peau, comme une plume, _Moi aussi_. Puis il rit, hilare, soudain face à John, ses doigts courant sur son visage, son index caressant sa joue, son pouce sur ses lèvres.

- Langue. Et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

- _Hol _-

C'était paresseux, lent, _langue_, brouillon, amoureux, passionné, terriblement _vivant_ et ses propres mains vinrent se poser sur les joues râpeuses d'Holmes, son cœur battait à ses tempes, sa tête le tournait, ses genoux tremblaient et –

- Refaites-le. Encore, exigea-t-il, pantelant, lorsqu'ils cessèrent de s'embrasser.

Holmes ricana, son souffle aussi erratique que celui du docteur.

- Votre tour, siffla-t-il, sa voix joueuse et ses yeux soudain plus sombres.

- Holmes, je n'ai absolument –

- Aucune expérience en la matière ? Moi non plus, avoua-t-il d'un ton badin, parce qu'honnêtement, cela n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance à ses yeux.

- Mais je –

- Réclame plus de langue ?

- Holmes, s'exaspéra Watson, le timbre de sa voix rendu étrangement rauque, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées à cause des baisers, ses yeux plus noirs que bleus à cause du désir.

- Quoi donc ?

Il avait penché sa tête sur le côté, dévoilant plus de peau, et Watson se sentit happé par ce morceau de cou ayant échappé à la suprématie de la chemise.

- Ne vouliez-vous pas dire quelque chose ? Lui murmura Holmes, taquin.

Le docteur se reprit, surpris lui-même par la force de ses envies.

- J'ai – Il y a…

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, l'une des mains d'Holmes posée sur son dos, l'autre à sa hanche; lui-même s'accrochait comme un forcené à ses épaules, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, son souffle toujours un peu court, son regard posé sur le parquet sombre à sa droite.

- Il faut que… Enfin, vous voyez, tenta-t-il de nouveau, à court de termes pour exprimer ses pensées, ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, il prit une inspiration plus longue que les autres et se tourna finalement vers Holmes, lequel commençait à se demander de quoi il était question.

- Je suis ouvert à tout type de proposition, déclara-t-il d'un air solennel. Sauf en ce qui concerne un tiers, je ne suis pas vraiment -

- J'ai envie de vous, Holmes.

- … Disposé à vous partager.

Sa phrase terminée, le détective fronça les sourcils, chercha un peu.

Comprit enfin, et les conséquences furent immédiates.

- Arrêtez de sourire comme le chat du Cheshire, s'agaça Watson, gêné et rougissant, tentant d'ignorer leurs hanches soudées et la réaction somme toute très humaine d'Holmes.

- Je vous aime, avoua-t-il d'ailleurs sans honte, les mots glissant sur sa langue avec une sincérité et une dévotion qui ne lui étaient pas communes.

Watson soupira, un peu tremblant.

- Faites-moi confiance, ajouta-t-il en sentant le trouble du docteur.

- Expliquez-moi d'abord.

Le sourire lascif d'Holmes lui fit presque regretter cette requête.

- Ne m'interrompez pas, demanda-t-il à voix basse, ses lèvres touchant presque l'oreille de John.

- Comment oserais-je ? Siffla celui-ci, tendu.

- Enlevez vos chaussures, vous ne voudriez pas salir notre lit, hm ?

Le rire de Watson n'était pas vraiment amusé mais il obéit, notant distraitement qu'Holmes était pieds nus.

- Et vous comptiez sortir, pouffa-t-il, assis sur la peau soyeuse du tigre.

Sa remarque fut sciemment ignorée; à la place, le propriétaire des lieux verrouilla la porte, balança négligemment la clé à travers la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de Watson.

- Vous pouvez toujours me toucher, dit-il timidement à Holmes, qui ne faisait plus aucun geste.

- Je l'aurais fait sans votre autorisation, répondit le détective en tendant une main vers le visage de Watson.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Le sourire tordu d'Holmes était joueur.

Peu rassurant, mais néanmoins magnifique.

- Tout d'abord, commença-t-il, sa voix devenue un murmure grave à l'oreille du docteur, allongé sur le dos sur la peau du tigre, il va falloir vous séparer de vos vêtements.

Ses doigts défirent les boutons de la chemise, tirèrent lorsqu'ils se montraient trop récalcitrants.

- Et laissez-moi, Docteur, le loisir d'orchestrer votre mise à nu, souffla-t-il, ses lèvres sur la clavicule de Watson qui avala difficilement sa salive.

Ses manches glissèrent sur ses bras, et il arqua son dos pour permettre à Holmes de jeter le tissu chiffonné à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de fermer les yeux, son corps fourmillant de sensations étranges tandis qu'on embrassait la peau de son ventre, de son buste, de son cou.

Il y avait un drap plus jaune que blanc, tâché mais doux, à portée de main; Holmes fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon d'un geste empressé, ses doigts s'accrochant à la fabrique pour mieux la faire glisser des hanches du docteur, qui, les yeux clos, était le spectateur avide de sa propre chute, la voix du détective le guidant de loin, agitant ses envies.

- Ensuite, susurra Holmes, sa bouche tentatrice de nouveau revenue à son cou, une main sur votre hanche et l'autre dans vos cheveux, je vous embrasserais, John_, _jusqu'à ce que vous en perdiez le peu de raison que j'ai pu vous laisser.

Ses doigts courraient sur sa peau trop chaude, ses lèvres glissaient, s'égaraient, revinrent à sa bouche; c'était lent, sentencieux, et il entendait presque les mots d'Holmes chanter dans son esprit, s'amuser de son abandon, lui dire combien il était magnifique.

- Redites-le, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, leurs souffles mêlés, leurs regards s'accrochant lorsque Watson ouvrit les yeux.

- J'ai envie de toi, _Sherlock_, exhala-t-il comme s'il allait en mourir, sa voix se perdant dans un soupir.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, encore, _encore_, jusqu'à ce qu'Holmes se redresse pour retirer son gilet, faire glisser ses bretelles; il jeta sa chemise, et laissa avec bonheur sa peau nue toucher celle du docteur qui trembla, comme brûlé par le contact – Watson inspira brièvement, se mordant les lèvres, anticipant.

- Racontez-moi ensuite, articula-t-il, le dos de ses doits courant sur l'avant-bras d'Holmes qui avait posé un coude à côté de sa tête, et le regardait, sans s'arrêter, dévorant, son autre main toujours posée sur sa hanche.

Holmes lui embrassa la joue, rapprocha son corps, laissa sa jambe glisser contre la sienne.

- Quelle impatience, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avant de reprendre, consciencieux et méthodique, le récit de ses dépravations à son amant.

La cheminée les éclairait, donnait des airs dorés à la peau d'Holmes, rendue luisante par la sueur, tandis qu'il s'allongeait au-dessus du docteur, ses yeux si sombres qu'on y voyait à peine la lueur brune qui teintait d'ordinaire ses iris.

- Je vais vous débaucher de toutes les matières imaginables, John.

Et sa voix était lascive, pleine de promesses.

- Seigneur, souffla celui-ci, frissonnant, ses poings s'accrochant à la peau sous son dos.

- Il n'y a aucune force divine en action, je puis vous l'assurer, le taquina Holmes en lui volant un baiser, espiègle.

Il fit courir ses lèvres jusqu'à son épaule, à l'intérieur de son poignet et sur ses doigts, embrumé par l'envie.

- Je soulèverais votre jambe, l'écarterai pour mieux me glisser entre vos cuisses, poursuivit-il, langoureux, sa bouche s'attardant contre le cou de Watson tandis qu'il s'exécutait.

Tout son corps était tremblant, frissonnant, ses mains cherchant désespérément une prise où s'accrocher; ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle était court et il n'entendait plus que la voix de velours d'Holmes qui lui chuchotait toutes les dépravations qu'il prévoyait de faire subir à son corps.

- Ce sera divin, assura-t-il tout bas, ses lèvres humides se posant dans le cou de Watson.

Son souffle chatouillait son oreille, et la paume de sa main droite se posa sur son ventre, amorçant une lente et sentencieuse descente tandis qu'Holmes parlait, parlait, parlait à lui en faire perdre la tête.

- Je n'utiliserais même qu'une seule main, John, chuchota-t-il comme si c'était un secret, ses lèvres frôlant le bord de sa mâchoire. La petite mort n'en réclame pas plus… »

Il allongea la dernière syllabe, sifflant le consomme comme un serpent, et Watson sentit le sourire derrière ses mots; la peau d'Holmes était brûlante contre la sienne, et c'était justement ce qui rendait le contact si plaisant – le feu de cheminée jetait des ombres sur les murs, mais il n'en vit pas davantage, surpris par la force des sensations qui l'assaillirent.

Un gémissement lui échappa et il se mordit aussitôt la langue, les gestes lents et lascifs d'Holmes sur leurs deux sexes lui donnant envie de – _de crier._ Un ricanement agita Holmes, qui, tout contre lui, semblait y prendre autant de plaisir et souffla, sans jamais cesser de mouvoir sa main :

« Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Watson sentit son dos s'arquer sous une seconde vague, dévastatrice, de ces sensations toutes plus indescriptibles les unes que les autres, mais ô combien agréables qui le traversaient, transcendant son corps déjà tremblant sous le touché d'Holmes.

_Ciel, mais comment faîtes-vous cela ?_ Aurait-il voulu dire, demander – il voulait savoir ce qui pouvait ainsi démanteler la moindre pensée cohérente, le laissant frissonnant, grisé d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé possible. Les mots moururent contre ses lèvres, butèrent sur sa langue lorsqu'Holmes l'embrassa, _encore_, bloquant un gémissement et ce qui aurait pu être un cri de surprise – tout allait crescendo, mélangé, démultiplié, et où fallait-il regarder, que fallait-il sentir ? Ses paupières couvrirent ses yeux, le plongeant dans une rêverie qui lui parut à la fois trop courte et trop longue, incohérente mais surprenante d'intensité – Watson eut réellement, un court instant, l'impression de s'être envolé.

Il sentait la chaleur d'Holmes à ses côtés, la douceur de la peau contre la sienne et entendait, au loin, comme à travers un brouillard, les crépitements du feu dans le cheminée – les sensations étaient évanescentes, et s'estompèrent peu à peu, doucement, si légèrement qu'il ne put que se sentir inexplicablement serein, comblé, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux sur Holmes. Celui-ci souriait d'un air goguenard, béat, et John ne put retenir un léger ricanement en le voyant dans cet état.

- Vous avez l'air ivre, se moqua-t-il, essoufflé, ses gestes encore un peu gourds.

- Je suis ivre d'avoir bu tout l'univers, John, soupira-t-il, presque plaintif, en posant son front contre son épaule.

Celui-ci tira maladroitement le drap par-dessus leurs corps alanguis, prenant garde à ne pas mouvoir son bras encombré par Holmes qui reprenait son souffle, son esprit probablement encore un peu vaporeux.

Il finit par relever la tête après quelques instants, ses cheveux pointant en tout sens et ses yeux pétillants, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et murmura d'un ton rêveur que John ne lui connaissait pas, _Je vous aime. _Et John éclata de rire, insouciant, sans avoir si c'était ou non une bonne chose qu'Holmes l'adore à ce point, ses doigts caressant ses lèvres et sa joue, ses yeux illuminés par de la curiosité, comme s'il était un enfant découvrant le plus fabuleux des trésors.

- J'ai gagné, entendit-il, la voix d'Holmes presque incrédule, comme s'il essayait de séparer rêve et réalité.

- Vous avez gagné, confirma John.

Le silence fut, comme d'ordinaire, bien trop court.

- J'ai gagné la guerre, réitéra Holmes, avec ce ton très convaincu et presque trop catégorique qu'il utilisait parfois pour mentir, et qui criait _Je suis d'une mauvaise foi immense mais c'est pour la bonne cause._

On aurait réellement dit un de ces gamins armé de cailloux, courant dans les rues en s'inventant des aventures extraordinaires, mais c'était, aux yeux d'Holmes, plus qu'une simple victoire imaginaire.

Ses lèvres se posèrent au coin de celles de John.

- Vous sentez comme la pluie, souffla-t-il.

- Embrassez-moi.

Il lui sourit d'une manière un peu tordue, _amoureuse_, et se pencha, refit cette chose divine avec sa langue, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Etrange, tout de même, cette façon dont le destin se joue continuellement de nous.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Holmes lui sourit encore, l'ourlet de ses lèvres décidément incapable de disparaître.

- Hier encore vous n'étiez que l'enjeu perdu d'un simili de guerre lancé par moi-même des semaines auparavant, et aujourd'hui vous lézardez entre mes draps, nu et rendu amorphe par d'épuisantes activités, siffla-t-il, observant d'un air amusé et taquin le rougissement de John.

Ils s'observèrent, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne se remette à parler :

- Le destin est définitivement la pire des catins pour nous balader ainsi, sans aucun scrupule et avec une maestria frôlant presque mon génie, soupira-t-il, théâtral. Le prix d'une bataille acharnée se remportant lui-même, a-t-on un jour entendu pareille fable ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas gagner à tous les coups, lui rappela gentiment Watson.

Ennuyé, Holmes marmonna quelque chose, ses doigts traçant des formes imaginaires sur la peau du docteur.

- J'approuve, mais qu'y puis-je si cette fois, vous avez été plus fin stratège que moi ? C'était à votre tour de jouer et toute votre toile était parfaitement en place – je n'ai fait que satisfaire vos ambitions, et y sauter à pieds joints, déclara-t-il comme si c'était là l'évidence la plus flagrante du monde.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, répondit John en fermant les yeux. Et n'essayez pas de tourner ça à votre avantage, je suis toujours le vainqueur.

Il sentit Holmes s'agiter à sa droite, s'emmêler dans les draps, s'allonger sur son cœur, soupirer d'aise, puis lentement, susurrer, ses doigts glissant sur son épaule, _Jamais perdre ne m'avait autant plu, Watson, dommage que cette bataille soit terminée._

- Déclarez la suivante ? Hasarda celui-ci.

- Encore ? Non, c'est votre tour.

John éclata de rire.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Mais je vous aime aussi, dit-il alors, espiègle.

Holmes releva la tête, leva les yeux, croisa son regard trop bleu.

- Voilà qui me semble être une bonne amorce, approuva-t-il avec un sourire en coin un peu lascif.

- Dois-je ajouter quelque chose ? Proposa Watson paresseusement.

- Non, il n'en faut pas davantage », murmura Holmes en posant ses lèvres contre sa peau, y déposant un baiser.

_« _C'est parfait._ »_


End file.
